A Kitten's Dragon
by David115
Summary: What could one chance meeting turn in too? Well for two mages there about to find out. Natsu x Millianna. Will be lemony during later chapters. *OOC* *Maybe AU*
1. Chapter 1

**A Kittens Dragon**

**A/N: *Spoilers will be underlined so skip them if needed* Hello everyone me again with my next story, A Kittens Dragon! This story will be a Natsu x Millianna story, my second favorite pairing behind Natsu x Erza. This will be a full story and will contain a lemon(s). I dont know how many chapters this story will be but I plan on making it a good one. I want to say thanks to Karlos1234ify for the idea and hope this will please alot more of you. This story will take longer for the relationship to start, seeing as Natsu and Millianna have no relationship in the anime or the manga. ****I will also being starting the story after the 1 year time skip and be using Natsu's new badass appearance****. ****Also Fairy Tail will not be disbanded in this fic so yeah****. Anyways enjoy the story and I hope you like it. As always reviews are welcomed and criticism welcomed also, don't forget to favorite and follow. Bye Bye! *Spoilers Beware* *OOC* *****Screw you Cancer for cutting Natsu's hair!***

* * *

**Chapter 1: When we met**

It was a cold winters day in Magnolia, the skies were gray and the air cold. Snow fell heavily from the sky, landing lightly on buildings and streets, blanketing the entire town in white. The streets were baren of people except for a few bar hoppers and late workers. It was about an hour or so until dusk so you could tell Magnolia was getting ready for the new season. Fiore was preparing for winter.

We seen our lovable idiot Natsu Dragneel trudging through the snow on his way to the guild. He was currently wearing a long black cloak with a high collar similar to that of Gildart's, He had a red sash around his shoulders and his white scarf was wrapped securely around his neck. He had bandages around his arms and had on white slightly baggy trousers with black combat boots. Also Natsu had no shirt under the cloak revealing his abs. That 1 year and all of the training had been good to Natsu. His muscles were more defined and looked to be crafted out of stone by the gods themselves. His normally spikey pink hair was longer and abit shaggy. Natsu's face became more masculine and made him even more attractive towards the opposite sex. Natsu's personality also changed, although he was still the same Natsu as before, he now used his brain more and thought things through rather than running into things blindly. Over all he had changed for the better.

As Natsu continues walking he pulls up his cloak's hood to hide his face, he didn't really want people to recognize him right now, He wasn't in the mood. Ever since the Tartaros events, Everyone in the guild has decided to have a break from taking missions and the Guild and just began to enjoy life seeing as it was almost taken away from them. People left during that 1 year and decided to settle down for awhile, and even though that year has ended alot of the members were still on hiatus.

Only a few members had returned to the guild, Lucy and Erza arrived two weeks before and surprised Master Makorov with the announcement of their coupling. Gray and Juvia were also at the guild and also had finally gotten together during that 1 year away. Mira, Lisanna, Kinana and even Master Mavis were still occupying the guild and it was slowly transitioning back into it's old ways.

Through all of this Natsu has found himself getting more and more depressed with each passing day. The guild just wasn't the same to him. There were no more guild brawls, no more sneeking into Lucy's bed, no more mission's with team Natsu and the overall things that made Natsu happy during his time's at the guild were gone. Natsu tried to change along with everyone else but as we all know, Natsu doesn't do good with change.

As he continues walking Natsu stops at a near by park and takes a seat at a bench. He sighs and looks up at the grey sky, his onyx eyes reflecting what little light the sky offered. "Igneel... what's wrong with me?" He asks aloud.

The death of his father by the hands of Acnologia still didn't feel real to the dragon slayer, the pain was still present and didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. He had barley gotten to see his father and was hoping that after all of the hell that Tartoras was causing he would be able to reconnect with his father, but sadly fate had not given him that option.

Natsu lowers his gaze to the floor and allows some of his bottled up emotions freedom. "I miss you dad... I wish you were still here, you'd know what to do, you always did..." Natsu croaks out, a few tears leaving his eyes.

Natsu wanted to go back to the way things used to be, when everyone was fighting, going on missions and just having a good time. Not settling down and thinking about "Family's" or "Marriage". He didn't share the same ideals as the others and was also missing the one thing most of the people of his guild had.

Natsu whether he admitted it or not was actually quite envious of the couples at his guild. He didn't have that special someone, that one person you could rely on no matter what. He was alone most of the time just sulking at his house letting all the memories of the past eat away at him. Happy was gone, he had went with Wndy and Charla during the one year and has yet to return. Natsu for the time being was on his own.

Natsu sighs again and wipes away his tears. "Huh, if you were here right now Igneel, you'd probably kick my sorry ass for being such a cry baby. I know I should just move on like the rest of my family but it's hard. I don't have that significant other that most of them have. I'm still human... I still get lonely." He finishes looking up at the sky again.

Natsu sat there for a few more minutes before deciding to finally head to the guild and maybe take a job, he needed to get his mind off of things and just start living again. He gets up and begins the short walk to the guild.

* * *

Upon arriving at the guild hall he gently pushes the doors open and walks in. His eyes are greeted with the sights of Kinana behind the bar, Lisanna, Mira, Lucy, Erza and Gray at a table and Master Mavis sitting atop the second floor balcony swinging her feet back and forth with a happy smile on her face.

Natsu couldn't help the smile that formed on his face, even through all he has been through, the sight of his nakama still brought out the best of him. He says a hello to everyone and walks over to the request board to see what was requested of his guild. He scans the board for a few moments before sighing yet again, nothing was peaking the dragon slayers interest and he felt kind of let down. Deciding he'd have himself a drink he walks over to the bar and takes a seat without saying a word and lays his head on the counter.

Kinana notices him and goes happily to take the pinkette's order. "Hey Natsu what'll it be." She says cheerily. Natsu feels a little lifted by Kinana's attitude and sits up. "Give me a glass of straight whiskey please." He says. Kinana raises an eye brow at this and quickly pulls a bottle from under her and begins filling an ice filled glass.

"What's the matter Natsu you never drink, why start now?" She questions curiously. She places the glass in front of the man and he just stares at it. Natsu looks up at her and she could of sworn that for a split second she saw what looked like pain behind his eyes.

"It's nothing Kinana I'm okay." Natsu lies as he picks up the glass and down's its content in one go before slamming it back on the counter.

Kinana picks up on this lie and places a hand atop his and leans over the counter, unknowingly giving Natsu a nice view of her massive breasts. "Don't lie to me Natsu what's going on." She says worriedly.

Natsu blushes and averts his gaze away from the heavenly mounds in front of him, he sighs and feels guilt for making his friend worry for him. He squeezes her hand with his and speaks. "I've felt so lost ever since my return from that 1 year, everyone is so different and everyone seems to have just left the old guild life behind. I know that I should be happy for everyone but I just wish everything would go back to the way it was before the 1 year. It's selfish I know but I cant help how I feel." Natsu's gaze returned to Kinana's eyes and never left.

Kinana just sat and listened to Natsu's story, he was depressed and now she could fully see all of the pain hidden behind his eyes. He did a good job at hiding it from everyone else. Kinana squeezes his hand, her too feeling sad for her friend.

"Don't you think that change is sometimes for the better Natsu? I mean wouldn't spending your time with that special someone be better than any mission or brawl you could ever do?" She questions still staring into Natsu's deep onyx eyes.

Natsu was finally getting what Kinana was leaning towards, yes his guild mates have change but they were still the same, the latter of them just had that one person that they could spend all of their time with. Natsu now knew that it was time to start looking for his other, it was time to release the dragon. **(A/N: Lol) **Natsu smiles and chuckles out. "It does." He looks at his hand still intertwined with the purple haired barmaid's and smiles even wider.

Kinana too smiles. "Then go find that person." She says playfully commanding. Natsu gives the woman his signature grin, a smile that has not been seen in ages. Natsu was ready to move forward and start his life anew, ready to mature just like the rest of his family.

"Your right Kinana thanks, you're the best!" Natsu yells. His old enthusiasm returning. He lets go of Kinana's hand and stands. Natsu then notices Gray walking his way.

"Yo, what's up Natsu?" He asks leaning on the bar.

Natsu smirks. "Nothin much Gray. Where's Juvia?" He questions not seeing his clingy girlfriend anywhere in sight.

Gray smile's greatly before speaking. "She went to the doctor today, were expecting." Natsu's eyes light up at this and he pats his best friend on the back.

"Congratulations man, I didn't think you had it in ya. I'm happy for you two." Natsu says, happy that his best friend was becoming a dad.

Gray softly smiles at Natsu. "Thanks man it means alot. What im wondering is why your still single. It's been over a year now so what's the deal." Gray says slyly.

Natsu chuckles and rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Haha, I don't know, just haven't had time you know. Hahaha..." Natsu says.

Gray shares his chuckle and looks over at the doors. He see's Gajeel, Levy and Pantherlily in Levy's arms at the door. He smirks and motions Natsu to look at the door. He does and grins at the sight.

"Welcome back guys!" He yells.

Gajeel looks his way and smirks, he kisses Levy's forehead and starts walking to the two males.

"Hey Gajeel good to so you again." Gray says giving Gajeel and hug.

"Yea, its been forever man." Natsu adds also giving Gajeel a hug.

Gajeel smirks. "Gihee, I know I wanted to come back sooner but shrimpy over there had to stop at every town archive and get somethin." Gajeel says.

"OH MY GOSH LU-CHAN!" The guys heard Levy squeal.

"What's up with Levy now." Gajeel sighs. Natsu smirks as well as Gray.

"Oh she probably found out that Luce and Erza are an item now." Natsu says.

Gajeel looked dumbfounded. "W-w-wha? Bunny girl and Titania? Since when?" He asks.

"Since they left I guess." Gray says.

Gajeel seemed to calm and smiles. "Never would have guessed that those two would be fucking." Gajeel says rather bluntly. He then looks around and notices Juvia was missing. "Hey, where's Juvia?" He asks.

Gray smiles brightly at this. "She's at the doctors, were expecting." Gray says proudly.

Gajeel spits. "Wha? You and Juvia are having a kid?" He asks. He sure has missed alot.

Gray nods and Natsu places a hand on Gray's shoulder. Gajeel calms again. "Wow that's crazy man, well congrats." He says. Gray says thanks and the two began to catch up more. They chatted well into the night and as they continued, the tables seemed to be turning on Natsu.

"Man Salamander why aren't you with anyone? You know half of Fiore wants to get into your pants right." Gajeel asks his fellow dragon slayer.

"He's right you know. You could bang half of the country if you wanted to so why are you still single?" Gray questions curious.

Natsu felt sweat begin to form on his brow and was getting uncomfortable. "I-I-I don't know." Natsu says quickly and abit shyly.

Gajeel and Gray smirk, they were having fun teasing the dragon slayer.

"Kinana! 3 beers please!" Gajeel yells, waving down the bar maiden.

"Sure thing!" She yells back and begins filling 3 mugs with beer.

Gajeel lounges in his seat and sighs. "I know you can feel it Natsu. You're inner dragon trying to break free, you cant keep it caged forever." Gajeel tells the younger dragon slayer.

Natsu frowns. "I know Gajeel, believe me I know. It's just my inner dragon has never called to anyone. I'm still waiting, I don't know if I'll ever find my mate." He says sadly.

Gray places a hand on his friends shoulder. "Don't get so down Natsu, you'll find your mate one day I know you will." Gray says trying to cheer him up.

Natsu smirks. "Thanks man." He says.

Kinana came to their table and sat a tray of beer and pretzels in front of them. "Here you are guys." She says cheerily.

Gajeel smirks and picks up his mug. "Can you believe it Kinana, Natsu is still single. What'd you think is his deal?" Gajeel questions.

An idea then pops into Kinana's head and she jumps slightly, causing her breasts to bounce a little. She then runs back to the counter and ducks under it.

Gray and Gajeel are both confused by this and look at Natsu who had his face on the table and a massive blush on his face, the image of her breasts defying gravity still fresh in his mind. The two other males smirks.

"Well at least we know you don't play for the other team." Gajeel says slyly.

Gray chuckles and Natsu just groans. Kinana then returns to the table and places a magazine on the table.

"Here it is guys." She shouts happily. The three occupant's of the table look curiously at the magazine and all have mixed reactions. Natsu was horrified and Gajeel and Gray were somewhat envious.

On the cover of the magazine was Natsu, his long hair slicked back, dressed in a tuxedo with a red rose corsage and his scarf wrapped elegantly around his neck, he had both hands in his pockets and was leaning on a wooden post looking off into the distance with a sexy bored look on his face. He was in what looked like a Victorian era style house. The words "Fiore's Sexiest Bachelor" written under his the picture.

Natsu for his part felt a little betrayed because he had taken that picture when Mira asked him to escort her to a photo shoot. She wanted him to take a photo and had to basically almost cry to get him to do it. She said that it would not be published but one look at the cover showed that she lied.

Natsu then see's written in bold "See page 17!" and immediately grabs hold of the magazine and flips through the pages until he makes it to page 17. As his eyes come into contact with the page he freezes. He pales and drops the magazine before collapsing on the floor, a dazed looked on his face.

Gray, Gajeel and Kinana are all shocked by Natsu's reaction and wondered what could he have seen to make him act in such a way. They peer over the magazine and again have mixed reactions at what they saw. Kinana was surprisingly aroused by the sight and Gajeel and Gray were more or less un affected by the image.

It was another picture of Natsu but this time the picture had a whole different vibe to it. Natsu was on a white sandy beach with the crystal clear ocean in the background. He was taking refuge from the heat under a palm tree and had a hand behind his head with the other on his hip. He was in red swim trunks and had his scarf wrapped around his head. Water was still clinging to his muscular form only making him all the more attractive. His hair was also hanging lowly on his face, tucked to one side as not to obscure his vision.

Gray smirks even greater as he come up with a way to embarrass his long time friend. He picks up the magazine and goes to show the others. Kinana had to excuse herself and go behind the bar and disappear into the kitchen, obviously needing to cool down. Gajeel grunted at being left alone with the now unconscious Natsu and takes his seat and begins to sip his beer.

Natsu slowly pulls himself from the floor and takes a seat while taking in a deep breath.

"Who the hell...TOOK THAT PICTURE!" Natsu screams, drawing attention to himself.

"Geez Natsu it wasn't that bad." Gajeel says in annoyance.

Natsu glares at the man. "Oh yeah?! Let them take a picture of you like that and tell me how you'd feel bolt face!" Natsu retorts.

Gajeel grew angrier at the insult Natsu just threw at him. "Bolt face?! That the best you could come up with ya freakin pyro?! At least I'd actually look good in the picture!" He yells back.

Natsu gets up as does Gajeel and the two butt heads and glare at each other. It looked like they were about to fight but the two soon broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Haha, you had me goin there Natsu." Gajeel wheezes out.

Natsu could only laugh he had no more words, but was still happy that he and Gajeel were still abit of their old selves.

After a few more seconds of laughter the two calm and resume their beers. As Natsu was about to raise the mug to his lips , he feels a shiver run up his spine. He feels as if a whole set of hungry eyes on his back and was scared shitless at what he might see if he turns around. He looks at Gajeel and see's him gulp, he then gets up slowly and runs for the upstairs and remains their. Natsu curses, he then very slowly looks behind him and is met with a horrifying sight.

Mira, Lisanna, Erza, Lucy and even Master Mavis?! Were eyeing him like he was a piece of meat, he could feel them practically undressing him with their eyes. Gray was holding out the magazine so that they could read the article and had a shit eating grin on his face.

Natsu laughs nervously and takes a few steps back, he bumps into something soft and warm and was about to turn around but two arms snaking around his waist had beat him to it. Kinana like the other girls had a lust fueled gaze set in her eyes and it was set on the dragon slayer. Natsu was beginning to panic he had no idea that they would act this was and was trying to think of a way out of it.

It was at this time that Natsu knew he had to make an escape. He looks at the request board and takes in a deep breath, ready for the fight of his life. Natsu dashes towards the board, ripping himself from Kinana's clutches.

**"HE'S MINE!" **He hears bellowing from behind him. Natsu rips a paper from the board and makes a bee-line towards the guilds door, not without sneaking a glace behind him. Gray was being trampled by the lusty women as they ran towards the fire breather in an attempt to capture him, and only Mavis's knows what they would do to him if they caught him.

"That's what you get Gray!" Natsu yells behind him as he runs out into the darkness not caring were he might end up, he just knew he had to get out of Magnolia.

* * *

Natsu ran for what seemed like hours but in fact was only a few minutes. He had to ensure he wasn't caught. Most men would of willingly allowed themselves to get captured and most likely raped, but to Natsu it would only hurt him. His inner dragon would torture his body for not being faithful to his mate who he has not even met.

Natsu sighs, he finally got a good look at his surroundings. He was at the train station and he see's one last train being boarded now. Natsu groans at the idea of taking the train but has no other choice. He remembers that he had snatched a request form from the board and takes the crumpled piece of paper out of his cloak and studies it.

**Help Wanted!**

**Need wizard to help translate ancient text! Urgent, please contact as soon as you can. **

**Please meet with the king of the Province of Arris.**

**1,000,000 jewel reward!**

**Please Hurry!**

Natsu again groans, not only did he have to ride the train to get to Arris but he had to do some boring translation job. This day could not get any worse.

"LAST CALL!" Natsu hears being yelled from the trains doors. He quickly runs to the conductor and hands him some jewel.

"Thanks mister almost missed you there." The man chuckles.

Natsu gives a short laugh and boards the train, ready for a couple of hours of hell. He manages to find an empty train car and takes a seat, mentally preparing himself for the trip. It was at least 11, seeing as the sky was pitch black. Natsu really lucked out running all the way from the guild to the train station.

As the train began moving Natsu immediately felt his stomach begin to churn. During his 1 year hiatus, Natsu managed to keep his motion sickness down to a minimum but it still affected him greatly and he usually didn't talk while on transport. Natsu then thought to himself that a nap would save him from the suffering and closes his eyes in an attempt to catch some z's.

***Knock Knock Knock***

"Hello anyone in there? Their's no more seats out here, is their room in there?" Natsu hears a feminine voice call from the other side of the door.

"Yeah come on in." Natsu says. Still battling his motion sickness.

The doors opens and reveals a cloaked woman, she closes the door and takes a seat next to Natsu. She breathes a sigh of relief.

"I though that I'd have to stand for the next 12 hours thanks for letting me sit here." The woman says kindly.

Natsu who was also wearing a cloak began to wonder why this woman was wearing one. "No problem miss." Natsu croaks out.

The woman turns to Natsu. "You okay? You don't look so good."

Natsu nods. "Motion sickness." He says lowly, all of this talking was killing him.

The woman laughs. "Hah, a friend of mine also has motion sickness though I haven't seen him in awhile." She says abit sadly.

The train suddenly hits a bump and Natsu falls out of his seat onto the wooden floor below. He groans in pain and also feels his hood fall off. _"Dammit, why did my hood fall off? I hope she's not another crazy fan. The last one who caught me on a train had me in chains." _Natsu thinks. Hoping he wasn't about to be molested... Again.

"Oh my are you okay." The cloaked woman says worriedly. She kneels down next to the man and helps him sit up. She then notices a mop of pink hair and gasps.

"Natsu-san?" She questions.

_"Oh man, where's my rape whistle when I need it?" _Natsu thinks sadly. He doesn't reply and just droops in the woman's arms.

"Natsu-san its me, don't you remember me?" The woman questions. Pulling off her cloaks hood.

Natsu looks up at the woman and his eyes widen in shock.

"Millianna?" He asks.

Millianna smiles. "You do remember me! Here let me help you." She says happily, helping Natsu back onto his seat.

Natsu groans and slouches in his seat. "Thanks Millianna." He says.

Millianna smiles. "Its no problem Natsu-san. I'm glad I got to see you again, its been awhile huh?" Millianna asks.

Natsu nods and takes the time to get a good look at the woman. She looked the same as she did during the Grand Magic Game's. She wore a black cloak with black combat boots with stripped black and purple leggings, long black gloves that went up nearly to her shoulders were also being worn by the woman. She also had on a studded leather belt holding up her leggings. Natsu began to blush as he finally noticed that she was basically wearing her black bra trimmed in red and her black underwear with a cat paw on the front, with her cat tail peaking out the back. She still had her brown crazy abit short hair with her two cat ears perched at the top, two distinct red marks on each of her cheek, her cream colored skin completing the beautiful woman in front of him. A goddess non the less.

Natsu throat went dry, he licked his lips and just gazed at the sight before him. A primal need starting to over take him. His dragon was calling.

_**"Mine" **_Natsu hears being growled in the back of his head. His eyes widen in shock and his face immediately explodes in crimson.

Millianna began to feel confused by Natsu actions. He was beet red and staring at her. She leans over and pokes Natsu on the nose and says.

"What wrong Natsu-san? Are you still feeling sick?" She questions.

Natsu blushes even deeper at the close contact of the woman and scoots away from her. "I-I-I'm f-f-fine Millianna. Hahaha..." Natsu says nervously. _"Shit why now? Why now do I have to notice?" _Natsu thinks. Why did he barely notice that this woman had peaked his inner dragons interest? He had met her briefly in the past, so why was he barely noticing her now? Natsu began to berate himself for being so dense in the past.

Millianna is still confused by Natsu's behavior but decides not to dwell on it.

"So Natsu-san, were are you going and why are you on a train so late?" She asks curiously.

Natsu somehow found it in him to chuckle. "I could ask you the same thing." He says playfully.

Millianna pouts cutely at this and Natsu blushes. "I asked you first Natsu-san!" She says.

Natsu coughs into his hand to regain his composure and speaks. "Well, I'm going to Arris to translate some text." Natsu explains

Millianna jumps at hearing this, causing her large breasts to move about in the confines of her bra. Natsu groans and falls onto his seat. "I'm going to Arris too! I think we have the same job!" Millianna squeals, happiness etched all over her face.

Natsu gives a weak smile. "Glad to be workin together." He says weakly.

Millianna was beginning to worry for her friend and helps him sit up right again. "Does your motion sickness still affect you that badly?" She questions.

Natsu nods numbly and closes his eyes. "Night..." He whispers as sleep claims him.

Millianna smiles softly at the man and very gently lowers his head into her lap, seeing as Erza told her that she'd do the same thing. She began to unconsiously stroke his hair and she took the opportunity to finally get a good look at the pinkette below her.

She was stunned to say the least.

From his chisled jaw line, his strong arms or his god like abs, he was the perfect male specimen. His hair was abit longer and his face had matured slightly, only making him all the more appealing to the woman. Millianna began to feel heat rise to her face and pool in her abdomen, she's never really had a good look at the dragon slayer before and now she truely see's what she had been missing out on.

Millianna's never had a boyfriend before nor has she ever cared about the opposite sex before, but just looking at Natsu made her feel thing's she's never felt before. She could still remember all of the things that Erza had to say about him, his loyalty, his strenghth and bravery, his courage and his charm were all things that any woman would fall for. Was she falling for the man? She hardly knows him but she cant help but feel a warm feeling flow through her body just at the thought of his name. He's not so bad... right?

She sighs in content and relaxes, closing her eyes as to let sleep claim her. "Goodnight Natsu-san." She says, a smile gracing her face.

* * *

As the train comes to a halt, two occupants of a train car are beginning to rouse from their slumber. Natsu is the first to wake, he lets out a yawn and stretches abit but soon regrets it as his hand comes into contact with something soft and squishy followed by a quiet mewl...

Natsu very slowly looks up to where his hand was and almost screams out in was still on Millianna's lap and had just grabbed onto her right breast. The mage had a blush on her face and was staring right at him, Natsu then also notices how soft her thighs were. _"Stop thinking brain!" _Natsu yells internally. He gulps and jumps off of her lap and onto the floor and starts to bow repeatedly before Millianna.

"Im so so so so SO sorry! I didn't mean it I swear! Please don't tell Erza or Kagura! They'll skin me alive!" Natsu pleas with tears streaming down his face.

Millianna was still in shock at what Natsu just did. Her heart was beating rapidly and her face was still flushed, the feeling of Natsu's strong warm hand on her breast still fresh in her mind. She is jolted from her thoughts when Natsu starts screaming like a maniac.

"AHHH! ITS ERZA! PLEASE DONT KILL ME!" Natsu yells as a red haired woman opens the door to their cabin and peaks inside. Millianna looks at the the door and Natsu who had just thrown himself out the window could still be heard screaming. The woman looked rather confused.

"Uhh... Were here?" The red head says awkwardly. She was just an employee and not Erza. Millianna gives a nod of the head and watches the woman leave. Millianna looks out the window and sighs, her hand still on her breast. Why did she not stop or yell at Natsu? He had just violated her but part of her actually kind of liked it. She shakes her head and gets up to depart from the train and go and find her partner. Millianna blushes at calling Natsu her partner but brushes it aside and continues.

Once off the train she see's Natsu cowering in fear behind a tree. She sighs and heads over to him.

"Is she gone?" Natsu whispers as Millianna came closer. She nods and see's him again kneel before her and bow.

"Please don't hurt me!" He screams, drawing attention to the duo.

"Wait isn't that Natsu Dragneel?"  
"Who's that skank with him?" "  
Man she has that guy on the leash!"  
"Why does Natsu-sama worship that tramp?"

Can be heard being murmured from the crowd.

Millianna began to blush again. "Its okay Natsu-san I'm not mad." She assures the pinkette.

Natsu looks up at her and sniffles a little. "Really?" He croaks out.

Millianna smiles at his cuteness and nods. Natsu then gives her his famous grin and jumps off the floor and raises his fist into the air.

"Alright! I thought you were mad at me." Natsu says sheepishly.

Millianna smiles. "No it was an accident. I won't be telling Erza or Kagura about this okay." She says.

Natsu immediately hugs the cat woman. "Thanks Millianna! Your the best!" He yells as he held onto the soft woman.

Millianna began to blush again but a warm feeling began to flow through her whole body. It was relaxing and felt almost europhic. She sighs again and hugs back, her tail unconsciously wrapping itself around Natsu's thigh.

Natsu pulls away and notices Millianna's tail wrapped around his leg. "Hey what's up with your tail?" He asks.

Millianna blushed an even darker shade of red. "I-I w-well I-I-I.." She couldn't even get a word out and her tail was not cooperating with her in getting off Natsu. Natsu chuckles. "Its cool if you leave your tail, I owe you for not tellin Erza or Kagura you can leave it." Natsu says with his famous grin. Millianna blushes again but smiles. "Thank you." She says. Natsu nods and pulls out the flyer for the mission. "Ready to go? We need to get started on this mission." Natsu says. Millianna gives Natsu a toothy grin of her own and nods excitedly. They share the grin and set out to their destination, tail still wrapped around leg.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is people my Natsu x Millianna story! Don't be fooled by the fluff! This relationship will take longer to progress but for now it will be very fluffy. I hope you guy's enjoyed the first chapter and on the next will be the mission prep. Im thinking that this will be more of a romance story but im still debating. Karlos1234ify if your reading this I hope you liked the first chapter because this is your story man! I will try to update more often and with spring break coming up and me being single again Im sure I will. Natsu x Aquarius story incoming! Look out for that! OMFG! Did you read the new manga chapter! Gray is so fucking cool now but, why Hiro?! Why?! No Gruvia?! Gale is a thing so why not Gruvia? Also bio update! Well thats all of my time, I hope you liked and I'll see you on the next one! Bye Bye!**

**-David115**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Kittens Dragon**

**A/N: Hello Guy's and Gal's, me again with another chapter of "A Kittens Dragon"! This story is turning out great and I send a big thanks to everyone who read this story. Thanks for giving it a chance and I hope you'll continue to enjoy. Karlo's, man this story is extremly fun to write. Thanks for the suggestion. Want me to input something in the story that you would like to see? Tell me in the reviews or a PM and I'll see what I can do. Enough of me lets get on with the story! ILY! *OOC* *AU* *FEELS***

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unique**

Natsu and Millianna are walking through the crowded street's of Arris, with Millianna's tail still wrapped around Natus's upper thigh.

The two where receiving look's from all sorts of people, the most prominent was those of the one's who thought the two where a couple. Niether mage seemed to mind the assumptions and just kept walking towards their destination.

"Aww man, where is this place I'm starving." Natus whines. Holding his stomach to emphasize his point.

Millianna chuckles. "Hehe. Come on Natsu-san just be patient. Once we recieve our job, we'll go get some food. Sound good?" Natsu immediately nods and continues.

"This place sure is pretty." Millianna mumbles to no one in particular. She was in awe at the massive city. It was bustling with people and shops littered the streets. People could be see buying assortments of things and the buildings themselve's looked quite new and modern. This Province sure was different from Fiore.

Natsu nods his head and looks around. He noticed all the women were lustfully gazing at him but paid it no mind. What really got to him was all the men oogling Millianna, his inner dragon beginning to be enraged by the people looking at his future mate with such a gaze.

He stops in the middle of the cobblestone road and growls lowly while continuing to stare at the men, who were all drooling at the sight of the cat woamn not at all trying to hide them doing so. Millianna is confused by Natsu's actions and became concerned. "Natsu-san, whats wrong?" Natsu doesn't reply but instead growls louder confusing the cat woman even more. He looked to be aggrivated and his face held soemthing she couldn't quite put her finger on. He sure was acting weird today.

Natsu then, without warning pulls Millianna flush against his chest and growls louder, showing off his canines to drive his point further. Said girl turns into a blushing mess. "N-N-Natsu-san. W-Whats w-w-wrong?" She stutters out.

Natsu continues to growl and soon the men who were watching Millianna begin to panic as the dragon slayers gaze settled on them. Millianna says nothing and continues to be pressed up against Natsu's chest, secretly loving it. His warmth was intoxicating as was his smell. Cinnimon and spices was what it could be described as.

Natsu was still gazing at the crowd, watching for any man that dared look at his (future) woman. He found none and calmed, dropping his head into the crook of her neck and inhailing deeply, slightly nuzzling the spot.

_"Gingerbread." _Natsu takes note of her unique scent.

Millianna shivers on contact and had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from mewling.

Natsu had to restrain himself heavily, her heady scent was heavenly and it took all of his willpower not to take the woman right then and there. He sighs deeply and pulls away from the hug, giving Millianna a soft smile.

"Im sorry Millianna. Dragon things." He says vaugely.

He then notices Millianna's tail had begun to eagerly stroke his thigh, getting...particularly close to a certain...part of Natsu's body. He blushes heavily and looks up at Millianna. "Um...You're tail..." He says awkwardly, looking away.

Millianna then too blushes and try as she might, she just couldn't get her tail to cooperate. This only happened when she was happy so that must be it. Natsu just made her happy. The hug affected her more than she thought.

"S-S-Sorry Natsu-san. I-I-I cant c-control it." She stammers out.

Natsu rubs the back of his head, looking away with a massive blush that Millianna most certainly picked up on. "Well I don't really mind it. I actually kinda like it. It's comforting." He mumbles shyly.

Millianna again blushes. "Really?" She squeaks out.

Natsu responds by wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving her a famous grin. "Yeah! I mean you're probably just happy as all. Happy does the exact same thing. So, I'm glad I was able to please you!" Natsu's cheery attitude was infectious. Millianna couldn't contain the excitment that filled her as well as the buttefly's that invaded her stomach. She smiles shyly and grips Natsu's arm, closing her eyes and allowing herself a moment of repose.

Natsu has never seen anything more beautiful. The woman before him was something he's never encountered before. She was different from the rest. She was playful which really intrigued him, she was loyal to her friends which also reminded him of himself and she was gorgeous. She was the perfect example of feminine beauty, atleast to the dragon slayers eyes. Her soft facial features, her goddess like body and her scent... her scent was extremly calming and was like nothing he's ever smelled on a person. It was calming and soothing, it smelled like...

...Home..

Natus blushes at the thought, shaking his head to rid his mind of such things. "Millianna come on, lets get going. We don't want to be late." Natsu say's softly.

Millianna looks up at Natsu with soft eyes. "Hai Natsu-san."

She pulls away and smiles shyly up at Natsu, a blush present on her face. Natsu returns the smile, with a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks. The Kings mannor was not that much further.

* * *

The Kings house was huge! It looked like a massive estate. All for one person! Natus and Millianna were currently standing outside of giant gate with a massive golden "G" in the center.

"Wow fancy huh?" Natsu says.

Millianna nods and continues to stare at the expensive looking house. It was a giant white mansion with massive windows, a giant pool, golf course, all of the things you're typical rich snob has.

"Excuse me. Who are you two peasants? State you're buisness." Asks a man dressed in a tuxeto. His voice was very rude and arrogant. His overall composure reading "I'm better than you".

Natsu growls at the man but keeps his cool. He removes the flyer from his cloak and shove's it through the gate, almost hitting the man square in the face.

"Were the "peasants" that where hired for the translating job. Nice to meet you pal." Natsu's voice held a imtimidating amount of vemon but the man seemed to be unaffected, he just got angrier.

"Well, I see you low class mages don't even have the common decency to be atleast presentable. You expect to walk into Arris manner, the Kings estate dressed like that? Ha, you two are mistaken." This guy was really pissing Natsu off.

"Grrr! Alright then asshole!" Natsu shouts.

He then explodes in crimson and when the flames die down he was clad in a black suit with a white dress shirt and his scarf wrapped around his neck. His hair was slicked back and his face cleaned.

"Happy?! Now let us in!" Natsu says pissed off.

The man scoffs. "What about that?" He was pointing at Millianna and him calling Millianna "that" stirred something inside the dragon slayer.

"What's wrong with Millianna?!" Natsu shouts.

"Are you stupid or something? She cannot enter looking like that. You may clean up well and you certainly look the part but she will not be allowed to enter until she is presentable. Sorry. No trash like that allowed on this estate" The man says feircly.

Natsu growls. "She's perfect just how she is! Don't you dare say otherwise! And don't you dare bad mouth her infront of me, you're luck this gate is here or I'd be kicking you're ass right now!" Millianna blushes at Natsu's words. _"He thinks im perfect ehhh!"_ She thinks, but she knew she needed to calm Natsu before he really did something he'd regret.

"Natsu-san its fine. Lets go find a clothing store so I can change. Please?" She says soothingly.

Natsu looks at Millianna and sighs angrily, furrowing his eye brows in frustration. "Fine. We'll be back." With that Natsu stalks away with Millianna not far behind.

The man smiles. "Tch. What a bunch of lower class trash. That pink haired fellow has some potential though. Maybe master's daughter can make something out of him. She has been looking for a husband and she still does not wish to move. I will inform her immediately." He say's with a crooked smile.

* * *

Natsu and Milliana are walking through a small section of forest on their way back to the inner city. It was quiet and Millianna was beginning to worry. She knew Natsu was mad and she didn't blame him. She was mad too but she was used to people making fun of her. She was always different from the other people she had met. She was an outcast you can say. Mermaid Heel is the only place where she felt like she fit in, well that and with Natsu. Her mood soon turned into a depressed one as all of the memories of her past bullies and discrimination began to surface. The selfconcious side of her beginning to unveil.

It was hard keeping those emotions bottled up all the time. The amount of teasing she got just because of her tail and ears always seemed to follow her, no matter where she went. The names she would be called, the times she's been kicked out of places just because of what she looks liked. Hell, even on jobs that still happened. And it just happened right now. Being different is never easy.

Tears stung in the mages eyes and she takes in a shakey breath, all of the taunts and discrimination she had recieved over the years having seemed to re surface because of that man. She could feel Natsu's anger, he was hotter than usual. He was mumbling under his breath and was walikng angrily. She knew she had to calm him down and she would just have to change herself so she and Natus could complete this mission. Swallowing her pride was getting harder and harder to do. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to.

"Hey Natsu-san its okay I-eep!" Millianna didn't get to finish as Natsu had pinned her to a near by tree. His hands rested on her shoulders and hers clutched the front of his suit. His eyes were fierce and almost bore into her soul.

Milliana began to quiver under his gaze and felt almost like she was being jugded. She looks away shyly, wondering if Natsu really was judging her based on her appearence. Maybe he was having second thoughts on being friends with her. Maybe what the guy said was true to Natsu. Maybe Natsu would judge her like all the rest. This most certainly did not help the tears.

"Millianna..." Natsu says softly.

She gasps slighly and slightly raises her gaze to meet Natsu's.

"You're beautiful...Don't let anyone tell you otherwise...You're perfect just the way you are and you don't need to change a thing...Don't let bastards like that put you down...He wouldn't know beauty even if it hit him in the face, so please smile. I love you're smile." Natus whispers, carresing her face.

He moves his thumbs to wipe away her tears and gives her a gentle smile. "You're perfect." He mutters again.

Millianna was at a loss for words. No man has ever said anything like that to the mage. Sure men have called her "pretty" or "hot" but never beautiful. Those men only told her those things because they all just wanted one thing. Natsu on the other hand. Natsu said it like it was a well known fact. The amount of sincierety in his voice was breath taking and the way he carresed was almost in a protective manner. Making sure she was okay; soothing her.

She was told by Erza that Natsu always had a soft spot for women. At first she thought he was a womanizer and only used women for their bodies, but Erza made it very clear that Natus was not that type of person. Natsu was the rock that the latter of guild used emotionally. He would comfort them when they needed it. He would take time out of his day to talk to you and try to comfort you in any way he could, and after all of that. He would ask for nothing in return. All was done out of the kindness of his heart. The drive to not see any of his friends or family sad or hurt is what fueled him. He was a very special type of person. A very rare type of person. He was...

...Home..

"Oh Natsu-san!" Millianna screams as she latches onto him and buries her face into his chest, weeping. Letting all of her bottled up emotions out. Natsu hugs the woman and allows her relief.

"Why...Why does being different hurt so much? I didn't ask for any of this, so why? Why does it happen to me? What did I do to deserve such unhappiness?" She chokes out.

Natsu hugs onto the woman tigter. "You don't deserve any of this Millianna, but this is life. We don't get to choose the way our life is, we just roll with what were given. You didn't ask to be different but thats just what life gave you. I admire that about you though. You're strong. Both emotionally and physically. Don't let people like that get to you. You're unique which makes you even better. Don't ever let anyone change who you are. Be happy with who you are and most importantly...Be proud of who you are. Thats all you can do." Natsu was never a man of words, more of a man of action, but here with Millianna, he had no idea were he was getting this from. He just hated seeing the people precious to him in pain, especially this one.

Millianna continues to weep, letting all of her emotions out onto the dragon slayer. His words flowed like water and seemed so real. So pure and so serreal. He was known by most to be an idiot but hearing him now, she would have to correct them with that analogy. His passion to keep his friends happy was what drove him on. As long as they were happy he was happy and that was exactly what he was doing now.

She continues to cry and Natsu allows her seeing as she's has these repressed memories for so long.

"Hey Millianna. Im gonna tell you something I've never told anyone but Happy, Erza and Lucy. When I was a kid I never really got along with anyone. I didn't know how to act, living with a dragon all my life so I never really was able to make friends. I always told myself that I didn't need friends or anyone for that matter, but in the back of my mind I was saying the opposite. I was lonley and just wanted to fit in with the other kids. It was hard. I was different. My hair color, my attitiude, my way of life everything about me was different that the other kids. "

Millina was listening contently, she never knew these things about Natsu, she always saw him as a happy go lucky type of guy who was always surrounded by people. This was very different than what she had heard.

"I used to get teased for my hair color, not being able to read, alot of things. I had no control over it, Igneel never taught me to read so I always thought it wasn't important. I couldn't control the color of my hair. It wasn't my fault. The teasing got worse but I alway's ignored it, because Igneel taught me to be proud with who I am. Be happy with what life gave you and when people are able to look past you differences and become you friend to cherish them, and I now live by those words." Natsu finishes.

He noticed that Millianna had stopped crying and was just staring up at him. He gives her a smile. "Sorry I know that was kinda long, I didn't mean to bore you." He chuckles.

"Oh no Natsu-san. You didn't bore me, I just never knew you had it so ruff. You're always surrounded with people, I thought it was like that you're whole life." Natsu chuckles. "Well no. I had to put up with alot of shit in the past but it turned me into the man I am today. I know what you're going through and I know it's hard but just hang in there and things will get better. You have me now so I'll help." His infamous grin creeping its way onto his face.

Milianna blushes, _"You have me now." _for some reason, she felt great happiness at those words. She smiles and gets off of Natsu. "Come on Natus-san, lets go find me an outfit." Natus nods and sets off with Millianna towards the town.

* * *

"So Millianna, what type of outfit were you thinking of?" Millianna and Natsu are currently browsing a section of formal wear at a fashion outlet not far from the towns center. There were all types of clothing, dresses, skirts, suits, blouses, everything you'd need for any fancy occasion.

Millianna was looking through a rack of dresses, hoping to find one that appealed to her and looked formal enough to allow her entry to Arris manner. Natsu was off to the side sitting on a stool watching the cat woman explore. He'd never seen Millianna in anything fancy, being completly oblivious during the Grand Magic Games, so he was quite looking foward to seeing what she'd look like in a dress.

"I'm not sure Natsu-san. I don't really wear dresses but I'm hoping I can find something." Millianna replies.

Natsu hums in response. "Hmm. A suit would look good on you too, you'd look good in anything but maybe a suit would be easier to pick out." Natsu suggests.

Millianna blushes, nods and goes over to a isle of womens suits. She immediately finds one that peaks her intrest and grabs it. She looks over at Natsu and see's him smiling at her giving a thumbs up. She waves and goes to try it on.

"Well Natsu-san, how do I look?" The suit consisted of a white womens dress shirt, a waist length black suit jacket that was buttoned half way to show the dress shirt, an above the knee tight black skirt with black flats. She looked breath taking. The clothes hugged her body right but still covered everything that needed to be covered, very different from her usual outfit.

Natsu was at a loss for words. She looked gorgeous. Like no woman he had ever seen before. Sure most of the women he'd encoutered where scantily dressed 24/7, but something about this outfit on this woman just set him off. He begins to feel a primal need overwelm him as well as a dryness of the throat. Natsu swallows thickly and licks his now dry lips, eyeing the woman before him like prey, a low rumble emitting from the dragon slayer. A deep hungry gaze on his blushing face.

Millianna's ears visibly twitch at the sound and her tail begins to stiffen. She looks towards Natsu and almost melts into a puddle of pure bliss due to the sight of his hungry eyes on her. He was blushing and his breathing was ragged, he also had an iron grip on the front of the stool, restraining himself from something that she couldn't understand.

"Beautiful..." Millianna blushes. Natsu had called her beautiful yet again but this time it was different. His voice held need, something she had never heard from the dragon slayer before.

"T-T-Thank you N-N-Natsu-s-san. I-I-I think I'll be getting this one." She stammers out.

Natsu nods, but keeps his eyes on the woman not letting anything break his gaze. Millianna blushes even further, his hungry eyes were making her quiver like never before and she didn't know how much more she could take. They pay for the clothes and go back to the house hoping to finally get this mission underway.

* * *

"Well, lets hope that asshole lets us in this time. We both look great so he better not give us any more shit." Natsu says.

Millianna smiles slyly. "Oh Natsu-san when did you get so conceded?" Natsu smirks. "Oh come on I know I look good. All those older looking chick were totally checking me out back there. I guess I attract older girls huh." Millianna walks up to Natus and puts a finger to his hard chest. "Well I am 7 years older than you now, so maybe its working on me?" Playfullness was evident in her voice. Natus chuckles while walking up to the gate. "Maybe."

* * *

***BANG BANG BANG***

"Oi! It's the peasants, let us in!" Natsu yells after banging on the gate.

Millianna face palms at Natsu's actions but couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips at the dragon slayers actions.

The butler from before then appears infront of the gate again and looked to be irritated. He quickly looks over the pair before giving a forced smile.

"Well well well. You two certainly look better than last time. See, was that so hard? Now, if you two are done wasting time the master would like to see you." His snobby voice still evident.

Natsu and Millianna nod and wait for the gates to swing open. The bulter opens the gates and motions them inside. Once inside the gate swings shut and the butler starts for tha mannor. "This way you two." Natsu and Millianna begin to follow, little did they know a shadowy figure was watching the pair and had their lustful gaze set on a certain pinkette.

"Wow! Haha! This house is amazing!" The duo were now inside of Ariss manner and it was even more stunning inside. It was elegant but at the same time modern but with a touch of old fashion. The floors were marble and had chisled pillars made of quartz stone. Their were animal skin rugs in the den and alot of antiques were also present. The sun shined in from the windows, illuminating the entire room in the warm glow of the sun. It was very impressive.

"Yes. Now if you two may, the master is waiting. Let us move." The bulter says walking up a grand stair case.

They were then lead to a hallway but with no other doors besides one at the very end of the hall. It was a massive oak wood door with golden trims all along it. The letters "A.G" in the center of the door.

"Now then." The butler knocks on the door and swings it open. "Go ahead. do not dissapoint the master." With that he leaves, heading back down the hall.

Natsu looks at Millianna and nods, entering the grand looking room. The job was finally about to get started.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I'm late! Been busy with finals but luckily...School is over! My writing time will triple now that school is over and I'm only working 3 days a week. Life is good. Sorry for the short chapter but this chapter was just setting things up. Next chapter, I'm shooting for 8,000 words! So what'd you think? Pretty good if you ask me. Anyone else watch "Toradora"? I've just started it and man is it good. I'm starting to get into the whole romance anime scene and I decided to start with this one! Also if any of you watch "Knights of Sidonia" and saw last weeks episode, IZANA! WHY!? Alrighty then folk, "Till Death Do Us Part" will be uploaded next and expect, oh expect my Tokyo Ghoul one shot to be realeased by this month or early next month. Be ready. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review as well as a follow and a fav, it helps. Bye Bye guy's and gal's!**

**-David115**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Kittens Dragon**

**A/N: Hello there! Me again with another chapter! I'm on a roll! My writing is improving greatly and I'm able to sit at my computer and type for about 3 hours right now. Before it was about 1 but I can do more in one day now. So thats great. This story is turning out great and the feedback has been amazing. I thank all of you for reading not just this story but all of them. You don't know how much it means to me. This Arc of the story will involve abit of man stealing lol. Lots of jelousy and fighting so strap in tight! It's gonna get wild! Enough of me, lets get on with the story! 100 follows! Big ass A/N at the end. Please read it. *OOC***

* * *

**Chapter 3: Enemy**

The Kings office was extravagant!

It was massive. Marble floors with the seal "A.G" in the center. A mass wall of windows where on the eastern wall and to the west was an elegant ebony wood dest with a leather sofa infront of that. A bar was off to the side and on the southern wall, where the door was is an arrangement of paintings. This place looked to be worth millions and it was abit intimadating to stand in.

Off to the side, staring out the windows off into the mountains was a tall lean man with gray hair that was slicked back wearing a black pinstriped suit with matching black loafers. He was just staring out into the distance, a solem feeling invading the room.

"I'm glad someone accepted my request, It really means alot to me." The mans says, breaching the silence.

Natsu and Millianna are both startled by the sudden voice, his voice was smooth. It only added to the intimadating feel.

"Uh.. Yeah, it's no problem. We're glad we can help sir." Millianna says steping forward with Natsu.

The man chuckles. "Please, It's Arris. Arris Gallius." Arris says.

He steps from the window and the two mages get a good look at his face. He was handsome, the two would admit that. An older looking gentleman with a small white chin spike and no mustache. His eyes where a deep orange and his skin was flawless. A man that could have any woman he wanted none the less.

"My my my. I didn't think the legendary Salamander would come. It's an honor to meet you Natsu Dragneel." Arris says with the upmost respect, extending his hand foward.

Natsu smiles. "Oh. Haha. Thanks, I'm not all that special." Natsu says taking his hand, flustered.

"And who might you be? Certainly Natsu's girlfriend am I correct?" Arris asks seriously.

Millianna explodes in crimson and Natsu looks away, rubbing the back of his head.

"N-No. I-I'm not his g-g-girlfriend." Millianna stammers out.

Arris chuckles. "What a shame, you two look dashing together." He adds.

"No. We're just working this job together. We're both from different guilds. I'm Millianna by the way." She says polietly.

Arris nods and motions them to sit on the leather sofa, taking a seat himself behind his dest. He sighs and reaches into one of the drawers and pulls out a bottle of brandy, along with a glass.

"Care for a drink?" He offers. Pouring some of the amber liquid into his glass.

Natsu and Millianna both decline polietly and wait for Arris to settle. He reaches into another drawer and pulls out a container of ice, finishing his drink. Taking a sip he eyes the two mages and smiles.

"You two really do look good together." He says again.

Blushes again reach their faces and only cause Arris amusment. "Hahaha. Ahhh. Young love." He chuckles only worsening the situation.

"Well. You're probably wondering why you're here no?"

"Well we know we're here to translate text. That's all we were informed." Natsu says.

Arris hums in response. "Yes..." He says quietly, a sad expression making its way to his face.

Again he reaches into a drawer but this time he pulls out a book and rests it on the table infront of him.

**Midnight Embers **was written on the front cover. The cover picture was of a lone dark forest with the moon shining brightly in the background. A single transparent silhouette was standing in the middle of the forest, a ghastly blue misting around the small figure. The book gave off an eerie feeling along with the feeling of sorrow.

"This is what I requested to be translated. This book...means alot to me...It was my wifes second life...She died never knowing what this book meant...I want to change that." Arris says sadly, his eyes beginning to tear.

"I'm so sorry for you're loss." Millianna replies immedieatly.

Arris smiles. "Thank you." He says, taking a deep breath and continuing. "As I said, this book was a major portion of her life and she worked tirelessly to translate it but never was able to...Cancer." He says solemly.

Natsu says nothing but gives a look of sympathy to the man, he continues to eye the book not liking the feeling it gave off. He leans forward and goes to pick up the book. "May I?" He asks before grabbing it.

Arris nods and Natsu begins to flip through the book, his eyes widening at what he saw.

"That book was founded on these very grounds. My wife found it and felt an immediate pull towards it. The book she said begged her to translate it. It was as if something was compelling her to try to discover the books meaning. I'd like you to try to translate it if able so that my wife may have peace. I know she hasn't been put to rest yet and she won't be until this book is translated." Arris says staring at a picture of his wife and daughter.

Millianna looks at the picture and smiles. "Is that you're wife?" She asks.

"Yes that's her. My Queen. I promised her on her death bed that I'd wait for her...That'd I stay loyal to her and only her...even after death...she wanted me to move on but I can't. She was and will always be the love of my life." His wife was a very voluptious woman with black hair and gold eyes. She wore a red sundress with a matching sun hat in the picture. A happy loving expression on her face.

Millianna smiles again, a feeling of happiness washing over herself. "She's beautiful." She says.

"Thank you." Arris says queitly.

"What language is this book written in?" Natsu asks. Peering away from the book.

Arris frowns. "We had no idea. She never even got that far." The book was taken to countless people and scholars but no one had ever seen that language. No records where ever kept of the language.

Natsu hums and rubs his chin. "It's weird, I can understand some of this." He says.

Arris's eyes widen in shock. "What? How?" He asks, rising from his chair.

Natsu grunts and flips through some more pages. "I don't know. Igneel used to write in this language. He taught me some of this language. I think he called it **Antiquus**. He said it was the ancient language of dragons and dragon slayers, used during the dragon war." He says, furrowing his brows in irritation.

"So it's written in dragon language?" Millianna asks.

Natsu nods. "I think so, this is a little different but it has the same base as what Igneel taught me." He says.

Arris was in complete shock. Someone actually knew what the text said, and Natsu Dragneel none the less. He's never even heard of a dragon language until now and could only think fate had brought them together.

"W-W-Whats it say?" Arris asks hopefully.

Natsu sighs, furrowing his brow. "I can't really tell. It's all jumbled up. I can only read some words. I'd need to learn more to really give you an idea. I'm sorry." He says. Closing the book and setting it on the desk, rubbing at his head.

"Are you okay Natsu-san?" Millianna asks, going over to him and rubbing his head.

Natsu groans in response and basks in the feeling of her nimble fingers rubbing at his head. "I felt like when I was reading the book, that I was being drained. I don't know what's in there but it's something I can't explain." He groans again when Millianna begins to stroke behind his ears, a very sensitive spot.

"Is there any way you would be able to read more?" Arris asks excitedly. This was a break through in his search. If he could provide Natsu with some more information then he'd be that much closer to translating his wifes legacy.

Natsu groans again. "Yeah, If you have a library or something I might be able to research some of the other language that makes up this one. It's not full dragon language but rather a mix of Latin and **Antiquus**." Natsu concluded. "Only dragons and dragon slayers can understand the actual thing." He adds.

Millinna hums. "That's amazing Natsu-san. I had no idea you where so well informed." She teases.

Natsu pouts at this. "HEY! I'm smart! I can undrstand things!" He yells, offended.

Millianna and Arris laugh at the dragon slayers antics. "I'm just playing Natsu-san. Don't be mad." She says batting her lashes for effect.

Natsu blushes and looks away with his arms crossed. Millianna giggles and Arris smiles softly. "Look at you two. Not even a couple and you're already taking care of him Millianna." He glances at the picture of his wife and continues. "Rose would do the same thing to me. You two have a special bond. I can feel it." He could sense a unique bond between the two. They might not know it yet but they were destined to be with one another. It was only a matter of time.

Again, both mages blush ten shades of red and quickly cast glances at the other. Arris notices this and smiles again.

"Well if it's a library you need I have one of the largest in the country. Feel free to use it and all it's resources." He says, rising from his seat, handing the book to Natsu.

Natsu and Millianna nod and too stand. "Can you show us it?" Natsu asks.

"Why of course. I heard the comotion you had with Adam. I'm sorry about his behavior he's a little stuborn and hard headed but a good man at heart." Arris says.

Millianna rolls her eyes. "Could've fooled me." She says sourly.

Natsu decided to ignore the mention of the bastard that made Millianna cry. He still was pissed for that and would probably stay that way for awhile.

Sighing Arris begins leading the way to the library. "Again I'm sorry for his actions." He leds the duo out of the room and down the hall back down the stairs. He then takes them to another stair case but this one when into what seemed to be a basement.

"The Library is just down there. Holler if you need anything and one of my butlers will help or alert me. I thank you again and I hope you'll find something." He says with a bow.

Both mages nod and watch the man return back up the stairs. They then realize just how much research they'd have to do. At least 20 shelves where set up with nothing but books. The entire room was filled to the brim with book after book and in the middle is what seemed to be a study area. Round tables, chairs, sofa's, and desks where all in the center area.

"Damn this place is big." Natsu says nervously. This was going to be one hell of a study session.

"H-H-Hai." Millianna answers with a sweat drop. They'd be here for years with all of the books to look through just to find information on a lost language.

Walking up to the massive room of books Natsu sighs. "Welp. Lets get started." He goes to a shelf and begins sifting through the isles looking for something he'd be able to use.

Millianna too sighs and goes to help in the search. They'd better find something fast, she was getting hungry.

* * *

_1 Hour Later:_

So far they'd only found ten books on Latin language. Natsu was currently looking through them, trying to tie in the words with the ones in **Midnight Embers**. He had that book in his lap and was looking through a book on Latin roots and bases. Millianna was on a ladder looking through shelf after shelf of dust covered books. So far she's found nothing but she still had about 17 more book cases to look through.

"Achoo!" She sneezes cutley, rubbing her nose. "Bless me."

"Bless you." Natsu says, writing down notes on Latin grammar.

Millianna continues to search through the book shelves and stumbles upon a leathery brown book. She pulls out the odd book and her eyes widen in shock.

"Ahaaa! Found one!" Millianna squeals with glee. She found a book on Latin verbs and hops down the ladder to show Natsu.

"EEEEHHH~ Natsu-san look what I fou-" Millianna didn't get to finish her sentence as one look at Natsu killed all coherent thoughts in her mind.

He had on a pair of **Wind Reader Glasses **that allowed him to read faster, his suit jacket was discarded and he was left in his white dress shirt which had been left open abit to reveal his chest. His sleeves also being rolled up. He had his left leg in his lap and was reading away at a book.

Reading a book never looked so sexy.

Millianna's tail began to wag back and forth like she was in heat. That wasn't for another 3 months damit! How could Natsu make something as simple as reading a book look sexy!? What was wrong with him!? The way he sat and the concentrated look he had on his face was defenietly turning the neko on and she was beginning to wonder how thick these walls where.

Shaking off the dirt thoughts Millianna goes over to Natsu and sets the book down. "H-H-Here you go Natsu-kun." Her eyes widen in shock. "NATSU-SAN! I meant Natsu-san!" She screeches. Her face becoming as bright as a tomatoe.

Natsu raises and eyebrow but doesn't pay it too much thought. "Uhhh. Okay?" Natsu says confused. He then picks up his notebook and writes some more words down. "I almost got enough words to start the translations but I need more info on Latin verbs. Find anything like that?" He asks.

Millianna perks up at this. "Yeah! That book right there! It's on Latin verbs! Ha, I'm the best!" She says with a cheeky grin.

Natsu brightens as he see's the book. "Aw man you are the best!" He shouts as he begins reading.

"Say Natsu-san. Don't take this the wrong way but where did you learn to read Latin?" Millianna asks, taking a seat next to Natsu.

Natsu clicks his tongue. "People think that just because I'm Natsu Dragneel that I don't know anything. Latin isn't even that hard to understand. I trained my brain during that 1 year and apparently learning Latin makes you smarter." Natsu answers.

Millianna hums in response and without realising it leans onto Natsu's shoulder, resting her legs behind her on the couch. Natsu wraps an arm around Millianna and she snuggles to his side, yawning softly.

"Sleepy?" He asks still looking at the book.

"Hungry..." Millianna says quietly, closing her eyes, enjoying Natsu's heat.

Natsu laughs. "I'm a little hungry myself. Want me to go ask for some food?" He asks.

Millianna yawns again and nods, her eyes closing. Natsu smiles and sets the book down, removing his glasses and blinking to get his vision straight. He stands up slowly as not to disturb the sleeping beauty and lay's her on the sofa, covering her in his suit jacket and wrapping his muffler around her neck. Natsu takes a moment to stare at the beautiful woman before him. She was perfect in every sense of the word and the comfort she offered him while she was around really perplexed the dragon slayer. He's never experienced something so soothing and calming. It was only with this woman. She really was something special.

Smiling one last time he blushes and leans down to give her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well." He whispers and exits the library, leaving a blushing Millianna in a state of shock.

* * *

_With Natsu:_

Walking along the halls of the manor, Natsu really got a sense of how big this place really was. Rooms litered the halls and a massive living space was in the center of the house with a massive dome window over head. The floors where marble and the walls being lined in gold. This guy had money to burn!

Sniffing around, Natsu found his way to the kitchen which was also huge. It had everything you needed, sink, cabnits, fridge, pantry, oven, all you'd ever need. He see's a woman dressed in a maid uniform and goes over to her. She was a curvy older woman with green hair left long and straight.

"Hey, you think we could get something to eat?" He asks polietly.

The woman turns around and smiles kindly at Natsu. "Why of course. What would you fancy?" She asks.

Natsu ponders, a hand stroking his chin. "Hmm. Whatever's easy for you." He says simply.

The woman smiles. "My my. What a gentleman. You must be a real hit with the ladies." She say's slyly, going to the fridge and gathering an assortment of items.

Natsu laughs sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "Just tryin to help." He says.

The woman smiles. "Well how about a nice cup of ramen?" She says.

Natsu perks up at the mention of one of his most favorite foods. "Ramen!? Hell yeah! That sounds awesome!" He shouts gleefully.

The woman giggles at the dragon slayers antics. "So full of energy are you?" She teases.

Natsu blushes and rubs the back of his head. "Sorry." He says flustered.

The woman smiles at him. "Don't be. I remember when I was you're age. Haaa~ So lively and free spirited...Hmmm. Where do the times go?" She asks softly, staring off into space.

"Aww come on you're like 30! You're still young, you look great!" Natsu shouts sheepishly, his silly smile on his face.

The woman is taken back by Natsu's compliment and in the first time in awhile blushes. "You think I'm 30!?" She asks in shock.

Natsu nods. "Yeah, you look great! You can't be older than 30." He answers truthfully.

The woman takes a moment to just stare at Natsu. He was definently one of the kindest persons she's ever met. He spoke in a genuine tone that would make even the most stuborn person believe. He was a very unique person indeed. She chuckles and continues to chop veggies and steam the noodles while preparing a broth. "Well young man. Thank you for the confidence boost but I'm actually 53." She says.

"WHAT!" Natsu yells in shock, his jaw touching the floor. She looked so young, how could she be 53!? "There's no way you're 53, stop messing with me." Natsu says but one look into the womans brown eyes showed she was telling the truth. "Damn." He says simply.

The woman giggles. "Thanks for making me feel young again, you sure know how to treat a lady." She says.

Natsu chuckles and takes a seat at the island. "So what kind of ramen you making?" He asks.

"Oh, for the infamous Salamander I'm making a spicy ramen." She says with a smile.

Natsu begins to drool at the thought of one of his most favorite foods in spicy form. "You're the best!" He shouts happily, fist pumping the air.

The woman giggles at the dragon slayers childish tendencies. "So Natsu, that woman you arrived with, is she you're girlfriend?" She asks while putting all of the ingredients into a large stirring pot.

Blushing Natsu rubs the back of his head and gives a soft smile. "No, she's just a friend." He says quietly.

"Sounds like you want different." The woman says back.

"Yeah. Who wouldn't? She's beautiful, I mean just one look at her takes you're breath away. I've never met another woman that makes me feel the way she does. She's special to me...I can feel it." Natsu says, his eyes closed. He was really having a hard time explaining these feelings he's having for the neko. They where brand new to him, never in his entire life has he experienced something quite like this. His heart hammering in his chest, his palms shaking whenever she was near, the sweat that would take him when they'd come into contact. All these were new to the pinkette. The warmth was also very new. Heat has never effected the dragon slayer, never noticed by him. That is until Millianna came into play. Now, that's all he could feel.

The woman gives Natsu a motherly smile. It was nice seeing young love blooming during these hard time. She's been around for awhile and in her life she's seen alot of things and love was one of the things she's enjoyed most. She had a love of her own, she knew the signs of longing for she experienced them first hand. Taking a chance is what got her happiness. Without that shot in the dark her life might of never started. Love is the most important thing one could have. Without it, you're life has no meaning. Without love you are not really living. A life without love is not a life at all.

"Well, don't wait too long young one. Don't let a woman like that escape you're oppourtunity. Take a chance. I did and me and my husband have been together 30 years. We were young lovers and I regret nothing. Chase you're happiness for it is all you have." She says wisely.

Natsu was in awe at the woman choice of words. They burrowed into his mind. "Take a chance" being the most prominent. He's only had these feelings for Millianna for about 2 days but for the dragon slayer it felt like enough. He wanted her, he knew that much. His dragon side had proven that. What does she think of him? Does she like him also? Does she only see him as a friend? Is she with someone? Questions like these alway's deter people from confessing their feeling or making a move on one they like. It's a natural response. Rejection and ruining of a friendship or chance of one seeming to be on the line, but without taking that chance you'll never know what life could've been. You'll never know unless you try.

Smiling Natsu bows his head and pictures him and Millianna. A happy family. Big house, kids and undying love. It was nice. A possible future to chase.

"I'll keep that in mind... I'd like to know you're name if thats okay with you." He asks softly.

The woman smiles warmly at Natsu. "It's Helen." She answers sweetly.

"Well Helen... I think you've convinced me... I won't let her stray but I will take my time and when the time comes I'll take that chance... When the time is right." He'd want to wait abit longer before taking any action on Millianna. It was abit early but by Mavis's name he'd take that chance.

"You'd better. A lady like that only comes by once in a life time. You too, she better not mess up with you. You're one of the most genuine people I've ever met. Cherish eachother when you have one another." Helen says.

Natsu nods. "You better believe I'm gonna claim her as mine. What my dragon want's my dragon gets. She's mine already." He says with edge.

Helen giggles. "Wow. She's gonna have one hell of a love life." She comments.

"Well, all done!" She says, placing two bowls onto a tray with a pitcher of lemonade and two glasses. "The one on the right is your's and the left one if hers." She points out. "Might I ask her name?" She asks.

Natsu picks up the tray and smiles. "Millianna... That's her name." He says.

"Beautiful... Just beautiful.." Helen says sweetly. "You best get back to her. She's probably wondering where you're at." She giggles.

Natsu laughs. "Yeah It's been awhile. I'll be seeing you! Bye!" He says. Walking out of the kitchen.

Helen smiles. "I'd like that!" She shouts back. Waving at the dragon slayers back.

"Ahhhh~ Young love~" She cooes.

* * *

_The Library:_

Millianna is still laying down on the couch, her blush still on her cheeks. That kiss was still fresh in her mind. His lips where so soft and warm, the lingering scent he left behind intoxicated herself and his jacket wrapped her in that scent. It was soothing and comforting. It protected her, all the while making her drunk, his scarf having the same effect.

Closing her eyes, she takes in Natsu scent and begins to writhe. It was almost too much for her. She began tossing on the sofa, pulling Natsu's garments closer to her body, taking in alll of his scent.

"Natsu-kun~" She mewels softly. Blush on her face.

Never had feelings like these been noticed by the girl. She's never wanted them but with Natsu it was different. He was her savior, not once but twice. He'd saved her from the Tower of Heaven and the Grand Magic Game's apocalypse. He did all of these things out of the kindness of his heart and the necessity to keep the innocent safe. He was a very different type of person. Truth be told she's had a crush on Natsu ever since the Tower of Heaven but seeing him now had sparked the simple crush into more. It felt almost like...

...Love...

Millianna blushes at the thought. It wasn't bad, but rather something she could quite enjoy...If he'd allow her. Smiling she continues to cloak herself in Natsu's scent, feeling like she was in heat which wasn't for another 3 months.

"Natsu-kun~" She moans out.

She was going abit too far, but Natsu's scent was intoxicating her. It compelled her to feel him and only him. It was hazing over her mind and she was losing herself to her desires.

"Hey Millianna I got the foo-" Natsu didn't get to finish his statement. For the smell that was in this very room shut him up.

It was the sweetest most savory thing he's ever smelled and it was coming off of a certain brunette. It was like a mixture of all his favorite things wrapped into one. The facial expression she had on her face was lovely. It was a comination of lust, want, and need. He had to force himself to stay put, in fear of taking the neko right in this very room. He shakes off the feeling and takes a deep breath, his breating coming in short labored breathes.

It was no use. The smell clouded his mind and he was losing control.

_"Mine!"  
__"Take her!"  
__"Mate with her!"  
__"MARK HER!"_

Natsu's inner dragon was in turmoil. It was fighting with his mind. Natsu knew it was all to soon but his dragon wanted her and it wanted her NOW. He begins growling and his eyes form into slits.

"Mine..." He growls deeply, His feet anchored in the ground.

Millianna is snapped from her trance by Natsu's voice. She shivers at the tone. It again sounded needy but at the same time husky. She bites her lip and stops her self indulgence and glances at Natsu. She moans at the sight, closing her thighs together; A heat pooling there.

He looked feral as one could be. His face held want and need. He seemed to be restraining himself from something. Sweat covered his form and his eyes bored into her soul, compelling her to look at him. He looked divine. Her own feral side began to unveil and she wanted so badly to submit to Natsu and let him take her. She wanted to mate with him but like Natsu she too thought it was all too soon. She didn't want to ruin their relationship by doing something foolish. Sure they both seemed to want the same thing but was it just a lust driven action or something deeper? She didn't have the answer and the negatives out weighed the positives.

"Natsu-kun~" She purrs.

Scratch that, the positives out weighed the negatives.

Natsu flinches. _"Shit! Don't say that!" _He shouts internally. The way she looked at him and the way she said his name nearly made him cave in. He wanted her so bad and it seemed she wanted him but like her he was afraid of the same consequences.

***THUMP***

Millianna had just dropped to the floor on all fours, a feral gleam in her eyes. Her cat ears where erect and her tail stood tall at her back. She crawls seductively towards Natsu, eyeing him like prey.

Natsu gulps. "M-M-Millianna.." He whispers. Eyes shut tight.

The erotic way she crawled to him was almost again too much for him and his restraint was wearing away fast. She was testing him and he was about to fail.

"Natsu-sama~" She purrs agian.

Natsu breath hitches and he cracks his eyes open. Crumbling at the sight. She was kneeling infront of him, a submissive trance seeming to take her over. He tail was wrapped around his thigh, stroking it eagerly and her ears perked up. Natsu's face was as red as ones could get and his breathing was ragged.

"Millianna..." He breathes out. "We can't." He forces out. Talking was beginning to become difficult. His instincts where taking over and one more sultry comment would send him over the edge.

Millianna smiles cat-like at Natsu and wraps her arms around his waist, nuzzling his abs, purring with delight. "My Natsu-sama~" She purrs.

That was it.

Natsu snaps, dropping the plater to the floor. He tackles Millianna to the ground causing her to squeal with delight. He begins nuzzling her neck and lightly traces her pulse with the tip of his tongue causing Millianna to moan. "You've sealed you're fate now Millianna." He growls. Millianna gasps and arches her back, pressing herself to Natsu's chest. "You're mine!" He growls possesivley.

"YOUR'S!" Millianna shouts.

Her submissive side was fully revealed and it wanted Natsu to have her. It also wanted him and only him and the idea of spending the rest of her life following Natsu was becoming more and more great.

Natsu smiles and begins to suckle and the sweet sweaty skin of her neck. "Do you want me?" He asks lowly, realeasing the skin with a wet pop.

Millianna moans and nods, tearing Natsu's shirt open and running her hands down his form, moaning in glee. Natsu growls at this and moves his arms to cage her head. He was looking deep into her eyes and she was doing the same. Both saw the same thing in the other's eyes.

Lust, Want, Need, and...

...Love.

"Millianna..." Natsu whispers descending onto her lips.

"Natsu-sama..." Millianna whispers back rising to meet Natsu's lips.

The two's lips where inches apart and the two could taste the others hot breath. Closing their eyes, the two continue to their destination. Awaiting the long wanted taste of the other.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" Comes a feminine screetch.

Both mage's heads snap towards the voice and see a woman with black curly hair and orange eyes staring at the two. She was wearing an elegant tight white dress that cut off mid thighs and had slits up both legs, revealing her underwear. The dress was strapless so it showed off her massive breasts, a pair of elbow high white gloves completing the outfit. She really was pretty.

The two seem to come to their senses and Millianna immediately throws Natsu off her and stands, looking around frantically. She was blushing like crazy and seemed to almost be in tears. She let herself go too far. She's messed up.

"Where's the restroom?" She croaks.

The woman with a scowl points her thumb towards the stairs. "Up there then take a right and its the first door." She says angrily.

Millianna bolts from the room and hurries up the stairs, not looking back.

"Millianna!" Natsu shouts on his knees.

She didn't look back.

He watched her retreating form and he could smell the salt of her tears. Pain filled his senses and guilt washed over him. He had pushed her too far and she probably felt violated. She probably lost all trust for him, seeing him nothing more than a beast. Natsu grits his teeth and puts his head down, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Dammit..." He whispers.

The woman hears this and walks with a sway of the hips towards Natsu, kneeling infront of him.

"Are you okay?" She purrs. Putting an arm around Natsu.

Natsu jolts at the touch and looks at the woman. She smelled of Oranges. She was smiling coyly at Natsu and was sensually rubbing his exposed chest with her gloved hand. She was even better looking up close. Natsu is suprised by the gesture and could only bask in the feeling of her touching him. His dragon was still in controll and it seemed to like what this woman was doing to him.

"W-W-What are you doing?" Natsu questions, groaning as she digs her fingers in his hair and tugs.

She giggles. "I'm here to have fun my prince." She says with a sultry edge.

Natsu's eyes widen in shock at her implication and could only tremble. His dragon wasn't letting up. It had been released and needed to be sated. He closes his eyes and growls. His dragon was still in a frenzy and it needed release.

"Stop..." He commands.

The woman shivers at his tone and pushes Natsu to his back, straddling him. "So strong Natsu-kun~" She mewls.

She had begun to ground herself on Natsu and he could only moan in unison at the friction. The woman had begun to pant heavily and was lustfully looking at Natsu.

"I want you... I've wanted you as soon as I saw you... You will become my husband and we will rule over Arris as King and Queen. You're mine dragon slayer." She whispers sexily into Natsu's ear, lick the shell of it.

Natsu moans at this and grabs onto her slim waist. She was winning. His dragon was winning. He didn't even know who this woman was but his dragon wanted her. He didn't want her but his dragon did.

"W-Who a-are you?" He asks shakily. Feeling her lick at his chest.

She sits up on Natsu and smiles a coy smile at him. "I'm Fiona Gallius... Princess of the Arris dynasty... Future Queen of the Province of Arris... and you are my King." She says with edge.

Natsu was in shock. The damn princess of this province was coming onto him? What the hell was going on?

"What?" Natsu says dumbly.

Fiona smiles and descends over the dragon slayer untill their faces are inches apart. "You. Are. My. New. Husband." She says in a sickly sweet voice.

She then begins to lower herself, going in to take Nastu's first kiss and Natsu couldn't stop her. His dragon side was still in controll and he had no say in what was happening.

_"Millianna... I'm sorry..."_ He thinks before he closes his eyes and awaits the kiss.

***CRASH***

"HE'S MINE!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope it was good guy's and gal's. Any girls read my stories? I hope it was to you're liking, I've recently lost my drive to write because of what happended to me on Saturday. But I thought you guy's deserved an update so I forced myself to write. I wasn't exactly as hyped as I would be for this chapter but I thought it was good. I don't know how long it'll be like this but I'm hoping not long. I don't have the motivation to write at the moment. I won't be quitting but you may not see an update from me for awhile. Sorry in advance if that happens. I'll fill you guys in on what happened seeing as its not really personal.**

**On Saturday I was driving home from work it was around 12:15pm and I was on a highway to get back home. So I'm driving and I see this truck up ahead on the oncoming lane swerving so I think "Fuck's wrong with this guy?" I move over a lane to get farther away from the guy and as were about to pass he swerves my way and hits me head on. No one was hurt but the guy was drunk and had no insurance. So I'm fucked. I drive a white 2013 Dodge Charger and its done. It's scrap metal now. The whole engine is fucked and I need to buy another car. My damn insurance will only give me 15k to replace my car and the car is a little over 20k. So I'm about $5600 short. It pisses me off so much that some bastard just had to be driving drunk at the same time I was driving home. I'm glad the guy's okay but god damn man. DUI and no insurance. My Mom wanted to kill the guy. I'm just depressed right now. It was a Rallye+ with a carbon fiber hood, black roof, black decals, black 5 spoke rims, black spoiler, and beats audio system which I just bought last month. All that time and money were thrown away off one guy's stupid mistake. Over 3k (Which my Dad helped me with) down the drain. Luckily, my insurance will cover those things but first I need to get the money I'm missing. It was my first car and my dad had bought it for me when it came out as a present for getting a 4.0 during my Sophmore year and now its gone. One of the worst days of my life.**

**Sorry for the sob story but I just thought you deserve to know what's goin on and why I might no be uploading. I was only able to start driving it last year because I got my license. I'm a senior right now but I'm still 16 till August. I'm an August baby. I'm gonna be working hella extra hours to replace that car, my dad said he'll help me with the extra money but I don't want him to do that. It's my car and he shouldn't have to worry about paying for it. I want to have it by the time I go back to school so I might not update once a week from now on. I'll keep you guy's updated but I really am sorry. I'll try my hardest to keep my same schedule.**

**"Chasing Ghosts", by: The Eden Project has kept me sane. Such a beautiful song. I really recommend it.**

**I thank all of you who've faved, followed and reviewed on any of my stories. It lifted my spirits, seeing that you all were enjoying what I was writing. Review's always make me smile.**

**FYI, I'll never do a more than 1 guy on 1 girl sex scene. Stop asking!**

**Btw, "Antiquus" means "Ancient Tongue" in Latin. **

**On a more posotive note, I've recently hoped on multiple ships and I thought I'd share them. I've been reading a whole bunch of fics and have expanded my view to games. I now ship Scorpion x Milenna from Mortal Kombat, Human Male x Female Sangheli (Elite) from Halo, and finally Female Zeref who's in love with Natsu with a massive brother complex. Now I'm not really about Incest but some authors managed to do it right ("Random Rambles98462"). I'm a huge perv I know. Damn this A/N is long ASF! Sorry!**

**I love all of you guy's and gal's and I thank you for understanding and thanks for reading all of this xp. Fav, follow, and a review please? Thanks peeps! Don't drink and drive people! **

**R.I.P**

**"Blizzard"**

**2013-2015**

**-David115**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Kittens Dragon**

**A/N: Aye! Me again with another chapter! After last chapters cliffhanger I kinda feel bad for not updating this story for so long xD. Sorry bout that but again, this is a hobby and I only write when I feel like it. This story is coming along nicely and I hope all you are enjoying it. **

**Thanks for pitying me about my car xD. It's fixed now so all is good. It even was upgraded to an R/T version because Dodge loves my family! "Natsu is Awesome" said it was a blessing in disguise and I believe him! I rubbed it in my brothers face so hard! He also has a Charger but his is a standard V6. He got window louvers so I'm a bit jealous :(. Oh! And to "callmeshaun" I thank you for you're kindness but I wouldn't have taken the money even if you did have it. It was my problem so I fixed it. Was broke for awhile but thats life! Took "Blizzard" to Nevada and had a blast playing around in the desert! Thanks for all the nice words! You're all too good to me!**

**This is an attempt at a fight scene, have mercy on my soul and tell me what you thought. Not really my strong suit but this story needed a fight.**

**Let's get on with the story people! I love you all and I'll see you at the bottom! *OOC***

* * *

**Chapter 4: Repercussion **

"HE'S MINE!"

It all happened so fast, Natsu couldn't even comprehend what was going on. One moment he's about to kiss the future Queen of Arris and the next he's seeing her being tackled by the woman his heart wanted.

Millianna had tackled the Princess and was holding her down on the floor, tears flooding out of her eyes.

"Don't you dare touch him! He's mine!" The neko screams again, her voice wavering.

Fiona struggled in the mages clutches and tried to squirm out of her hold. "Let me go peasant! That man deserves a woman, not some freak!" She retorts, her facial features showing nothing but malice and hatred.

Millianna flinches at the insult but would not back down. Her inner desires were screaming at her to protect the pinkette and keep this bitch from taking what was hers.

"Call me what you want but you won't have Natsu! You'll only use him for you're own selfish gains! You're disgusting!" She rages.

That was it.

The Princess had kept this going long enough and she'd finish this now and get back to taking 'her' man.

She began to glow a bright white, blinding the two mages. Natsu was in shock. She was also a mage and from the feeling of this aura, a powerful one at that. Millianna was struggling to keep hold on the woman in this light. The light singed her skin and handling the woman was becoming difficult.

"**FLARE SCREEN!**" Fiona screams as the white light explodes, knocking her off of her and into a wall.

Millianna grunts in pain as she hits the wall. She was blinded for a few seconds after but her vision soon came back, although a bit fuzzy.

"Millianna!" Natsu screams.

He looks towards Fiona and sees her standing, a smug grin on her face. Natsu was angered at the woman, his inner dragon yelling at him to stop the threat to his mate.

"You'll pay for hurting her!" Natsu yells. "**Fire Dragons Roa-"**

Natsu couldn't finish his spell for he was down before he even knew what hit him.

"**Flare Arrest**" Fiona says with a smile.

A white fog enveloped Natsu and he was restricted of movment and speech.

He was frozen.

Fiona begins giggling like a crazy person. "I didn't think that would work that well. Haha. You're emotions are getting the better of you, mister man." She taunts. "My **Flare Arrest **shuts down a persons nervous system for as long as I see fit. It doesn't work if the person is strong but during all that foreplay we did, my magic was eating yours. **Flare Exhaust **is what I like to call it. That's why you didn't stop me. You were too weak. You'll be a vegtable untill I release you." The kindess in her voice was sick and Natsu could only scream internally as he couldn't do anything else.

That's why Natsu wasn't stopping her! His dragon didn't want that woman, she was eating at his magic, making him submit to her. This wasn't good. She was strong and he didn't think Millianna would be able to handle her on her own. Where the hell is someone!? Didn't anyone hear the explosion!?

"Leave Natsu-kun out of this! Your fight is with me! Not him!" Millianna demands, forgetting about the 'kun' at the end of his name.

Fiona smiles wickedly. "Oh? He's as much a part of this as you and I. He'll be the prize for the winner." She says calmly.

That made Millianna furious. "HE'S NOT AN OBJECT! YOU DON'T WIN HIM, YOU EARN HIM!" She retorts angrily.

"Well then." Fiona says darkly. "**Flare Maraud**." She whispers, another thick white mist surrounding Natsu.

Natsu's eyes widen and bile rushes to his throat, causing him to begin to choke. A massive amount of pain shot through his body and he could only yell out in his mind. He couldn't open his mouth nor swollow. His eye began to water and fear rushed to his eyes. He was choking.

"10 minutes..." Fiona says simply. "In 10 minutes, Natsu will die. Will you fight me and risk killing our little Natsu or will you surrender, leave, and willingly give Natsu to me. Times ticking little girl. He's already choking on his own vomit. That makes your time even scarcer." She says with a wicked smile, a dark aura surrounding her.

"N-N-No! Stop it! Leave him alone!" Millianna screams, preparing to charge but a strangled scream from Natsu interrupts.

"GRRRAHH!" Natsu bellows in pain. He released the contents of his stomach on the floor and was allowed to writhe and scream on the floor.

Fiona had a hand out stretched, a white glow surrounding it. "You sound so sexy when you're in pain Natsu." She says crazily.

Millianna could only watch in horror as Natsu experienced pain like one couldn't imagine. His eyes visibly watered and a look of pure agony took his face.

"No one will interrupt us girl... **Flare Besiege**." She says will malice.

A white aura shoots out from the womans body and surrounds the room, blocking all exits and entrances. It was just the two of them.

Terror took Millianna. This woman was strong, stronger than herself. She was sure of it. She was also fighting for Natsu's sake. His life was on the line as well as his well being. Win and she'd walk out of this room with Natsu or lose and fail Natsu and send him into a life of nothingness or death. The pressure of that made her feel weak and she didn't have a clue on what to do. How did all this go so wrong so fast? Her and Natsu were having a wonderful time together and the little moments they shared meant so much to the neko. Then the incident that lead up to this happened. She didn't know why she had ran out of the room. All the emotions overwhelmed her and the feeling of losing herself to her carnal desires pressed her to leave. This was her fault, if she hadn't left none of this would have happened. She'd need to fix this but she wasn't sure how.

"Millianna..." Natsu mutters weakly. "Please... Don't fight her... She'll only use that against you... She's toying with you... Please... Run..." Natsu pleas, a stray tear falling from his eye.

"Natsu-kun..." Millianna whispers, tears pooling in her eyes.

Natsu chokes back a sob. "Please. I don't want you to get hurt. I'll get away. Please, just run." Natsu begs.

Fiona scoffs. "You'll get away? Ha, don't make me laugh. You're under my control untill I decide to let you go. You're helpless." She taunts.

Natsu knew he was lying. There was no way for him to escape this situation but he needed Millianna to run. She'd get hurt or worse fighting this woman. He didn't want that so he needed her to get away. He hoped to Mavis she'd listen.

"No Natsu-kun... I won't leave you... I'll help you and we'll both leave here together... I don't want to lose you Natsu-kun." Millianna sobs, her eyes flooding with tears.

Natsu grits his teeth, helplessness washing over him. "Please... Just run..." He begs.

"NO!" Millianna yells. "I WON'T LEAVE NATSU-KUN!" She bellows, charging Fiona.

"**Nekosoku Tube**!" She says, sending a binding tube towards Fiona who merly smirked at the attempt.

"Hmph." Fiona scoffs. "**Flare Amp**" She says queitly, a puff of white mist covering her and making the tube shrivel to nothing.

Millianna gasps. "What? How?" She says in suprise.

Fiona smiles. "You're magic is pathetic little girl. You should just run like 'my' Natsu told you too. You're out of you're league you bitch..." She says dangerously, a dark aura surrounding her.

Millianna grits her teeth and balls her fists. She was weak. She knew she was no match for this woman but she had to help Natsu and she'd do so no matter the cost.

"I don't care about what you say... Taunt me all you want... Natsu-kun is mine and I won't let you have him... The only way he'll be yours is if you take him from my dead hands... I'm ready for you..." She says queitly, discarding her cloak and gloves, revealing her sharp cat claws. A fierce expression making it's way to her face.

She was ready to fight.

Fiona smiles wickedly. "Very well neko girl..." She mutters quietly, lifting her hand towards Natsu and levitating him in the air. She re-engaged her Flare Maraud spell and watches pain return to Natsu's eyes. "He'll be out of the way for now... It's just you and me..."

Both women glare at the other, a tense atmosphere taking the room and a flood of magical energy consumed the room.

"**Flare Impact**!" Fiona yells, bolting from her spot and launching towards Millianna.

Millianna doesn't move and instead waits for the attack, her eyes closed.

In a flash, her eyes shoot open and she throws a swift right hook at the princess' face making direct contact and sending her into a book case.

"GAH!" She yells in pain.

Millianna shows no expression and continues to stare down the enraged woman.

"Grrr! That all you little bitch? Lets see how you handle this!" She bellows. "**Flare Encase**!" She screams, a white fog surrounding herself, her eyes glowing a gaslty red.

"Hahahaha~ You can't win little girl~" She sings.

Millianna could feel massive power seeping from the girl but she wouldn't back down. She'd save Natsu no matter the cost. She was ready to return the favor.

Fiona charges.

"**Flare Dagger**!" She chants. A white dagger forming in her hand.

She swipes at Millianna but the neko dodges out of the way, using her agility to her advantage. Fiona continues to swipe at the retreating Millianna, each time coming closer to hitting her mark.

"Ah!" Millianna yells when the dagger cuts at her side.

Fiona smiles. "**Flare Impact**!" She sends her fist at Millianna's gut and punches her to a wall. A cloud of smoke following the impact.

"Hehehe~ Little neko-chan went down..." She says with hate.

No movement came from the spot she was launched to and she was certain she had won. "That was too easy, I didn't even need to use this sp-AHHH!"

Fiona was cut short as Millianna had lunged out of the smoke cloud and took a massive swipe at her face, trickles of red spilling from the cuts.

Millianna lands gracefully on the ground and watches the angered woman grab at her cut face.

"THAT'S IT YOU SLUT! I'LL END YOU!" She rages, bolting for the cat woman.

She throws a flurry of punches at the Millianna but she blocks them and counters with throws of her own. Both women were locked in heated combat and it seemed to be on even footing.

"**Kitten Blast**!" Millianna says, a magic seal appearing in her palm and an array of restraining tubes spiraled their way towards Fiona and sending her flying.

"AHHHH!" Fiona screams but Millianna wasn't done there.

She jumps towards the flying Princess and readies another attack. "**Secret Weapon: Scratch Attack**!" She yells. Slashing again at Fiona's face and leaving even more cuts on her once flawless face.

Millianna lands on the ground, breathing heavily. She was getting tired, she was having to use a lot of strength and magic to fight this girl.

"Huff Huff... Is it over..." Millianna mutters.

"Not by a long shot you bitch..." Fiona says darkly. Standing completly fine.

She had scratches on her face and she looked pissed, a blood lust in her eyes.

"This face is worth more than you're entire being... I'm gonna take my time beating you... I'm sure my guards would have a lot of fun with you're slutty body..." She threatens.

Millianna wanted to vomit at the threat. Was she really going to go that low? Was this really a Princess?

"You're sick... You're dispicable and I pity you... You're nothing but a joke... Nothing about you says royalty... Only trash..." Millianna says with malice, getting into a battle stance.

Fiona smiles. "Talk is cheap neko... Lets see how you handle me when I'm mad..." She says. Her white aura deppening.

"**Flare Volt Charge**..." She says.

Her white encasement seemed to grow thicker and her red eyes turned blood shot, a true evil expression coming to her face.

"**Flare Serenity**!" She screams.

A massive white beam was shot out towards Millianna and she barley had enough time to dodge. She rolls out of the way but Fiona suddenly appears infront of her making her breath hitch.

"Too slow..." She taunts. "**Flare Leviathan**!" She yells.

A thick mass of her magic forms into a gauntlet and she decks Millianna in the face, sending her flying.

"ARGH!" She screams in pain as she hits a wall.

Fiona's **Flare Besiege **was protecting the room but hitting the wall casued pain beyond belief. Her skin was burnt from the impact and she clutched to her arm in pain.

"That all little girl..." Fiona whispers darly, her head tilted to the side and a black aura surrounding her.

Millianna was gasping for breath and it was beginning to become difficult to breath. Was this part of her magic? She felt drained, more so than she usually did when she fought.

"W-W-What did you d-do to me!" Millianna says through gasps.

"Don't you remember? **Flare Exhaust**... It eats at a persons magic making them weak... Each and every time I hit you... Poof... You're magic dissapears." She says.

"AGGH!" Millianna screams as Fiona once again appears infront of her and punches her in the face.

Fiona sends blow after blow towards Millianna and there was nothing the neko could do. With every connection she felt her magic being drained. Blackness was taking her mind and the pain was insurmountable.

"GHHAAAH!" Millianna yells in pain as Fiona plants her heel into her gut.

"Thats 10,000 jewels piercing you're stomach you little tramp..." Fiona mutters.

Natsu could only watch in horror and pain as he watched Millianna being brutally beaten by the crazed Princess. Tears streamed down her face and an expression of shame was on her features. Was this it? What was there he could do now? He was stuck. He could only watch as his mate was being abused.

Millianna clutched at the stab wound on her stomach and continues to be brutally beaten by the Princess. Her punches felt like fire and her kicks for certain broke bones on contact. She's bitten off more than she could chew. There was no hope to beat this woman. She was far too strong. This place would become her grave.

"I'm sorry... Natsu-kun..." She thinks as she awaits the darkness.

_"NO! NO! NO! WHAT DO I DO!?"_ Natsu yells internally.

He could see Millianna had not much time left but he could do nothing. He couldn't move and he couldn't scream. He was helpless.

_"Igneel... Help me..." _Natsu begs.

_"Natsu..."_

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Natsu... I want you to know I forbid you to use that bastardly form ever again. Get out of it!" Igneel scolded a little Natsu._

_Natsu looked different. _

_He had black marking up both his arms, his sides, and the sides of his face. He had scales dusting his body in various places and his eyes were what changed the most._

_They were pitch black save for red slits and deep golden pupils._

_Natsu pouts. "Aw man! C'mon you damn lizard! Let me use it! I feel awesome!" Natsu cheers._

_His power was extrodinary. He felt as if he could take on Igneel right now and that's what he's about to do._

_"Take this you old bastard!" Natsu yells, jumping into the air with his firey fist pulled back._

_Igneel sighs and swipes Natsu with his tail, knocking him out of the form and conciousness._

_"What am I going to do with you Natsu?" Igneel chuckles._

_He walks over to the boy and places a single claw on the center of his chest, a bright light emmiting from the point and in a flash of light all goes dark._

_"When you are ready... I will be there to tell you my son... You are E.N.D..." Igneel says._

_Flashback End:_

* * *

That was it.

The power Natsu needed to end this and aid his mate in her time of need.

He could of sworn he heard Igneel say his name before he blacked out but he didn't dwell on it for too long. Millianna needed him.

Natsu closes his eyes and focuses as much as he could under the conditions_. "I'm sorry Igneel... You told me not to use this, but there's nothing else I can do... Forgive me... Father..." _Natsu thinks, voiding himself of all feeling and letting a darkness take over his mind.

He was feral.

He was demonic.

He was whole.

Natsu grunts, his eyes darkening and his flames bursting out all around him. Slowly but surley, he stands, a fierce expression on his face. "GGGGRRRRRR!" Natsu's magical energy inflared greatly and his fire began to burn off all of Fiona's magic, leaving the room in its regular state.

Fioan stops her beating on Millianna to look at Natsu who seemed to be destroying her Flare Arrest. Her eyes widen in shock and Millianna smiles tearily at Natsu, relief washing over her features.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Natsu bellows as he hits the ground and stands straight up, giving a dragonic roar.

"IMPOSSIBLE! WHAT IS THIS TRICKARY!?" Fiona screams. Her magic has never been beaten, she's used it to minipulate countless people, even those closet to her. How this, this monster was able to defeat her most potent disabling spell was apalling.

Natsu stops suddenly, his head jerking towards Fiona. His eyes deepeing and a sinister look on his face.

"**FIRE DRAGONS GRIP STRIKE!**" Natsu bellows as he dashes foward and impacts Fiona with the firey attack, sending her into a wall.

"AHHH!" She screams as she comes into contact with the wall.

Her hair had come undone and she sat looking in terror at the dragon slayer. A real dragon seemed to stand behind him and it curled protectively around the shocked Millianna. What shocked her the most were the ruby red flames crawling their way up the neko, they seemed to guard her and at the same time looked so mesmerizing.

The room had been brought to a boil and sweat started to drip from the woman. It was getting hard to breath and the flames were actually starting to blister her skin. This man was no man at all.

Natsu had patches of red scales around his face and his bandages had all but fallen off revealing two black markings up both his arms, his sides, and the sides of his face but his eyes... His eyes are what set him appart.

He looked beautiful and beastly at the same time.

"Wow..." She mutters before falling unconscious from the lack of oxygen in the air. His fire was that hot.

Natsu grunts and releases a roar to the heavens, signifying his success of protecting his mate. Without a word, he reverts back to his original form and collapses onto the floor, the room returning to normal.

Millianna was breathing heavily, sweat cascaded down her body but she was not harmed. The ruby red fire seemed to lick at her body and heal her of her wounds. The hole in her stomach was gone as well as the damage Fiona casued before. It was the most comforting feeling she's ever known. They cared for her and protected her just like Natsu, in fact they felt exactly like Natsu.

**The Fire of Love **had been activated for Natsu. The flames that burned inside of his heart had been released.

With the last of the flames dispersing, Millianna rises on shakey legs and goes over to Natsu and placing his head in her lap. "Thank you... Thank you..." She whispers in tears, stroking at her hair.

She craddles his head and rocks him gently back and forth, her emotions overwhelming her and making her frail.

"It's over..." Comes a whisper from behind.

Her head jerks towards the voice and she sees Arris standing in the door way with a reliefed look on his face. "You've finally stopped her... You've finally freed her..." He says quietly.

Millianna gave him a confused look and noticing this he answers her silent question. "Ever since the passing of Rose she's been lost in grief. She became controlling and crazed, that magic of hers fed off of those negative emotions. She had me as well as most of my staff walking on eggshells. None of us are mages, she inherited that from her mother. I've been too afraid to do anything about her... So I appeased her... I let her do as she wished without second thought but I came to regret it as she started to abuse us all... She turned into a shell, a hateful shell that fed off others pain... Hopefully you freed her... Thank you... Thank you..." Arris thanks, tears falling from his eyes as he gave a bow to the two mages.

Shock took Millianna as the truth was revealed. She would have never guessed that was the case.

"I-I understand if you leave now... She's gravely hurt you and Natsu... I have no right to ask you to stay... I'm so sorry..." He sobs, his hands covering his face, on his hands and knees.

How could he ask them to stay?

After all thats transpired he'd be lucky if Natus made a full recovery. He'd be lucky if word didn't spread about the attack. He was such a coward, waiting in fear of the outcome of the battle. He knew something was up and when he sensed her magic was in use he shrunk. He knew the extent of his daughters magic and it was something to fear. He took the cowards way out and just stood by as Millianna almost lost her life.

Arris was oblivious to the fact that Natsu had beaten his daughter with just one attack and his flames had healed the cat mage of all her wounds.

"N-No. I'm okay, and I know Natsu is too. You couldn't have done anything against her anyways. She would have hurt you too. Natsu helped me and his flames healed me. We came here to do a job and that's what were going to do. Rose wanted this book transcribed and we will do so. Just-Just give us a minute. We'll be back to researching as soon as Natsu feels ready." She says, eyeing Natsu with a loving gaze. "Once he's ready we'll finish this..."

Arris sighs in relief, his tears falling even heavier. "Thank you so much... I don't deserve you to stay but thank you so much." He cries.

Millianna smiles. "This is for Rose, Arris... We'll do this so she may rest in peace." She says quietly.

Arris sniffles and nods, rising on two shakey legs and eyeing his daughter as well as the room. Not as much damage as he thought.

"I'll send for more food." The platter of food that was brought was on the floor now. "Fiona will not be allowed to leave her chambers. Rest assure she will not bother you. I'm putting my foot down like I should've all these years." Arris goes to pick up his daughter and gives a grateful smile to the two mages and exits the room, leaving up the stairs.

* * *

The quiet was refreshing to the mage, she felt at ease now that all that drama was out of the was the most intense fight she's ever been in and she was thankful that Natsu was able to save her again. Yes, she was a little ashamed that she couldn't save Natsu on her own but she was really worried she'd lose Natsu to that woman, thankfully Natsu came to just in the knick of time and saved her like he did during the Dragon Apocolapse.

The place where she fell in love with Natsu.

During the tower of heaven, the first time she saw Natsu she felt a more feral side of her begin to reveal it's ugly head. It pulled her towards him and she had to fight with all her might to not allow it to pull her to the man. Back then she thought he was cute, he had a nice smile and was definetly in shape but during the Grand Magic Games that simple crush turned into full on love. How could she not fall in love with her hero?

He saved her as well as all of Fiore from the dragons and was the only dragon slayer powerful enough to defeat a dragon while fighting Future Rouge.

In those few moments she knew she was in love with him and the simple attraction she had towards him turned into longing and need. It seems that all those romance novels were right, love has no time limit.

"Hah. I guess this is love." Millianna says quietly.

Smiling, she pulls Natsu up and gets back onto the couch. Somehow none of the room was affected by the fight besides a few fallen books. She lays the snoozing dragon slayer on the couch and sits were his head would be. Instead she lays his head back in her lap and gently strokes at his hair, watching him with a love struck gaze.

"How do you do this to me Natsu-kun?" She asks.

No man had ever had this type of effect on her but the moment Natsu came into her life she started to feel things she's never felt from the opposite sex. Acceptance, respect, and love. Most men only wanted her for her looks or body but most of them thought she was a freak, an animal. Natsu made her feel like a woman, she felt beautiful with Natsu and he made her feel like the only woman in the world.

She was growing accustom to the feeling.

With a small sigh, Millianna shuts her eyes. Snuggling into the couch and a content smile on her face. With Natsu she felt safe. With Natsu she felt beautiful. With Natsu she felt whole. All she wanted now was to be with the man. Maybe he'd feel the same. Maybe the could be something more, an image of her and Natsu coming into mind.

The perfect couple.

* * *

_1 hour later:_

An hour goes by and the two have changed positions on the couch. Somehow Millianna had fully turned an laid herself on Natsu's chest, her legs on either side of his hips and her hands dug into his hair. Her head was over his heart and his steady heart beat lulled her to sleep. Natsu had his arms protectively around her waist and his face nuzzled her brown hair.

A hot new platter of food was on the table, courtasy of Arris and the sun had dwelled to the west, bathing the room in scarlet.

It was around 8:30pm and the last few remenants of sunlight had retreated.

Natsu is the first to stir from his slumber and he groans heavily as he wakes. "Damn... I feel like Erza smashed me with her Purgatory Armor." He groans.

His whole body ached but a soothing heat laid a top him. He could make out the familiar figure and he smiles in return, his arms tightening around her petit waist. "You're okay..." He whispers.

Millianna snuggles into his chest and yawns cutely. "Only because of you." She whipsers back.

"Only because of you was I able to find the strength to fight. I have no idea how I unlocked those flames but I do know I had to use my demonic side to beat her." He says. "Igneel's probably disapointed now." He whispers sadly.

Millianna sighs cutley and her tail wraps around Natsu's right arm. "That's what that was." She says simply.

Natsu nods. "Yeah. I didn't know it at the time but I'm not human... Zeref created me as E.N.D... I'm a monster..." Natsu says.

He truely felt like one. He was a demon that was rivaled in power by only Zeref. He didn't know why or how he was created but with his fathers last breaths, he warned him of this dangerous side and forbided him to use it. Over the 1 year he learned to channel that demonic energry and take form with it. The black markings were a sigh to that discovery and when they weren't full, black tribal tattoos took their place. He wasn't sure how he'd explain them to anyone.

Millianna hugs onto Natsu tighter and he hears a light sob coming from the woman. "You're not a monster... Don't ever say that... You're the kindest, sweetest and most heroic man I've ever met... You're-You're the most genuine person I've ever known." Millianna cries, hugging tightly to the dragon slayer.

"Igneel told me to never use that form again but-but it was the only way to save you... You helped me unlock the purest if flames... Those flames heal and restore anything they touch... He'd be proud but I don't want to know what he'd think if he found out I used that form." He says with worry.

"He'd understand... He'd want you to do anything to protect the people you cared about. He was you're father so he'd understand... I know he would." She whispers.

Natsu breath hitches. "You-you think so?" He asks.

Millianna nods. "I know so." She whispers.

The two sit in silence for a few minutes until the elephant in the room presents itself.

The incident that led up to this moment.

"Millianna... About what happend... I'm sorry I pushed you that far... I've been so confused ever since the train... This calling to you overwhelmed me and I let it get the better of me... I'm sorry." Natsu says sadly.

Millianna giggles slightly. "Me too. Something took me over and wanted me to submit to you." She admits with a blush. "It's all so confusing and I-I want it but I'm scared... I've never been in that situation before.. You're the only one who does this to me Natsu-kun..." Millianna whispers quietly.

Natsu holds the woman tighter. "Then lets just hold off until the missions over. We'll sort this out once we help Arris... Deal?" Natsu says.

Millianna smiles at the man. "Hai. But you better be serious. I-I-I want it..." She whispers shyly.

Natsu chuckles and nuzzles her hair. "Of course... You're all I want..." He whispers.

With all that somewhat out of the way, the two find peace and fall asleep in the others embrace. There would be more to confront but for now they'd leave it at that. They had a job to do and they would do it.

Their feelings could wait...

...For now.

* * *

_Fiona's Room:_

"Those two are still here?" Fiona says darkly, an ice pack on her gut.

Adam nods. "Yes. They've even sorted out their feelings for eachother... How charming..." He says with malice.

Fiona scoffs. "That whore... Trying to take what belongs to me... I will not make the same mistake twice. That man will be mine and I will dance on that womans corpse." An evil glint in her eye. "Daddy thinks I'm okay but until I have what I want I'll never be okay... He's MINE"

Adams chuckles. "I will be there to help you Hime. He's as good as yours now. When do we make our move?" He asks.

Smiling wickedly, Fiona glares at the door. "We move when their at their highest..."

* * *

_Library:_

Arris arrives at the library with a blanket in hand. He sees the two mages fast asleep and smiles, throwing the wool cover over them.

"Thank you two so much." He whispers queitly, retreating up the stair and into his room.

Hopefully tomorrow wouldn't be as intense.

* * *

**A/N: Done! God damn that took awhile but I only release stuff me and my beta sign off on and the first draft I did was rushed. Had to redo some things but it turned out great! That fight was my first real attempt at a fight scene so your guy's feedback would be much appreciated. So what'd you think? Was it worth the wait? Did you like Fiona's magic? Was the confrontation satisfying? Hope you're enjoying the story Karlos. Coming along fine. Me and "Natsu is Awesome" came up with a cool little twist to Natsu and Millianna's future coupling, I think you'll all like it. The Fire of Love will be explained next chapter! My own little twist, hope you'll like it. Oh! and as too why Millianna somewhat wasn't suprised by Natsu being a demon, she sensed his demonic magical aura and knew he was demonic. Pretty simple little way for me to be lazy xD**

**It's like 100 degrees right now so I'm dying! Sitting in this hot as room writing this for you guys and gals is killer but I'd do anything for you all!**

**Hope you liked it and I'll be seeing you on "Till Death Do Us Part". See you later, bye bye!**

**Earth Dragon Arnighte Seal of Approval**

**-David115**


End file.
